I'll try to make it up
by Omega Hawkeye
Summary: 5 years had past since Naruto left the village and Sasuke returned to Konoha on it's own. But Sakura is not so happy about it like she hoped and realized that she made a big mistake all those years. And now she is trying to make it up.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello readers. This is my second Naruto story I start and I hope you enjoy it. This is a Naru/Saku story which I came up with after I read the manga chapter 458. I always liked a Naru/Saku couple and if I get some good idea's I will write more of this kind. But for now let's start with this one and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Pleas****e review and also take a look at my other story (or in a few weeks' "stories")**

_I'll try to make it up_

Prologue:

The dawn overcame the night in the fire country and the first sun rays broke through the cloudbank illuminating the whole country. The birds began to chirp in the forest signalizing the beginning of a new day. A calm and warm breeze went through the forest moving leafs and the small branches creating a peaceful sound in harmony with the chirping.

A little sparrow flew through the forest landing softly on the shoulder of a person who was leaning against a tree. The tiny bird moved near to the neck of the sleeping giant looking curios at the pink hair blowing in the calm wind. The giant head turned slowly without making the small creature afraid and two big eyes opened. These emerald eyes looked down at the tiny bird with a smiling expression.

"You don't know where he's either, huh?" the pinkette asked with a cute female voice even if she knew she wouldn't get an answer from the bird. The tiny creature chirped before spread his wings and flew away. "Hmm … Guess not."

She stretched her back and felt a slight pain from her unusual sleeping position. It had been already four days since she slept in a soft bed. Since she left her village she only slept for a few hours on or under a tree.

The woman looked up to the sky and whispered with a sad voice "Where are you?"

***Flashback start:

_**Konoha five day's earlier**_

Five years had past since Naruto went with Jiraiya on his training mission. She never thought he would be away for such a long time and she missed him. Since the day Sasuke left the village Naruto's goal was to bring him back to her and he promised it to her.

After he left she thought every day how he was doing and when he will come back. She was very sad that her two teammates where not around her anymore and remembered the time they spend together when they where on missions or in the village. And every time she ended up thinking about Naruto and began to smile or sometimes laugh about the fun they had together.

But then on one day the whole village was in unrest as suddenly a long awaited person came through the gates of Konoha.

Sakura was walking to the Hokage tower to receive her next announcement as she saw a large crowd crossing her way also heading for the Hokage tower. There war also many ANBU who guarded a Shinobi in the center of the crowd. He was carrying a big sack on his shoulder and in his hand he held a huge sword which was covered with bandages. It was obviously too huge and heavy to carry it normal so he was drawing it after him plowing a furrow in the dust.

The pinkette was stunned as she recognized the Shinobi with the spiky black hair and the unemotional expression. It was the person she was waiting for so long. It was Sasuke.

She began to run towards him but before she reached him she was held back by an ANBU member who told her to stay out of the way. The raven haired young man looked at her for an instant before he continued his walk towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura froze as she saw the cold eyes of her love and stand still where she was stopped by the ANBU glaring at her former teammate. She asked herself what happened and why he looked so cold and felt sad and helpless. The pinkette watched him entering the Hokage tower followed by the ANBU.

After a few moments she recognized many council members assembling and also entering the Hokage tower and she wasn't sure what this was all about. As her brain began to work she thought about Sasuke and what he was carrying and remembered the sack which was big enough to carry a person. And then she suddenly feared the worst. "Naruto!" she screamed and quickly entered the Hokage tower without caring if she was allowed to be there or not.

As she arrived right before Tsunade's office she saw Shizune walking away from the door.

"Shizune-sama. Where is Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked concerned

"Sakura? Tsunade-sama is in the great hall assembling the council." The dark dressed woman answered and Sakura suddenly ran past her towards the hall.

"Sakura, you aren't allowed to …" Shizune screamed after her but was cut off by the pinkette.

"I don't care." She said and continued to run.

She arrived before the entrance just before someone was about to close the door and she stepped right into the door. "Tsunade-sama!" she said getting all the eyes of the present council members and elders.

The fifth looked at her with a serious face for a second before she nodded the ANBU who was guarding the door to let the pink haired Kunoichi pass. Sakura entered the room and moved along the wall until she found a place where she had a good overview of the scene. She looked around and spotted Sasuke right in the center of the room still carrying the sack and the sword.

"Well the. Since the council assembled I commence with today's special occasion. The return of the Konoha missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage said looking at the young man with a serious look like she wanted to create a hole in his body.

The raven haired Shinobi looked still with no expression at her and waited for the Hokage to give the word to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are accused for the betrayal of Konoha and attacking one of your former teammates. You have brought disgrace to your name, your clan and the whole village of Konoha as you joined Orochimaru who also betrayed Konoha. How will you explain yourself?"

The raven haired boy moved one step closer to the Hokage and threw the sack which he was still carrying right in front of him.

Sakura winced as the heavy sack collided with the ground let a shiver run down her spine. She was still scared about that sack and feared the worst. She feared that in this sack was …

"I am well aware that my actions in the past could be called betrayal but I had my reasons. Since the day my whole clan was slaughtered by my brother I wanted revenge. I trained to get more power but I realized that the walls of Konoha restricted my goal. The only thing to achieve my goal was joining Orochimaru, a traitor of Konoha who could give me the necessary power. And also as a missing-nin I wasn't restricted in my actions to achieve my goal. As a Shinobi of Konoha the necessary actions could instigate a war and that would not only make it more difficult to get my revenge but also would make my home village to suffer."

All present were stunned by his speech and watched the Uchiha with as he continued.

"But I also was aware that as a missing-nin I also had to face Shinobi from my home village which also tried to interfere with my goal. Like a person who was on my former team."

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment as she heard those words and her eyes began to tremble as she thought about the worst case.

"I had to face many Shinobi I knew and some of them were very close to me. And many of them died." Sasuke said and bowed down to the sack in front of him. All present stopped breathing and Sakura's heart stopped for a moment.

The Uchiha pulled a kunai out of his pocket and rapidly sliced the sack open before he put the kunai back in his pocket. In no time he pulled the sack away revealing what was inside.

Sakura instantly buried her face into her hands because she doesn't want to see it. After a few seconds of silence she slowly raised her head and saw all present gape in astonishment as they saw what was lying right before Sasuke's feet. The pinkette's look wandered down to the uncovered object. It was a corps, the corps of Uchiha Itachi.

The extremely relieved Sakura sighed with joy and a tear ran down her cheek because she was glad that it wasn't Naruto.

"I bring you the corps of the traitor Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said and the whole council gapes in astonishment. After all this years of trying to kill one of the greatest traitors in Konoha's history he was killed by his own brother's hands.

"Alright you killed Itachi. But do you think that's enough to excuse your betrayal of Konoha?" Tsunade asked him angry.

The raven haired young man glared at her and he created a little smile before he answered.

"Of course not. But this is not the only thing I did." He said and opened his robe and exposed his upper body making Sakura and Tsunade blush slightly. He turned around and pointed on a spot on his left shoulder blade. "This was the spot where Orochimaru placed his cursed seal on me. But now it's gone and I'm sure you can imagine why?"

The room was filled with questioning faces and just a handful people realized what he was talking about. Tsunade was the first who was able to speak and jumped up from her seat and supported her body with her arms on the table.

"You mean Orochimaru is dead?" Tsunade asked surprised

"Yes." He simply answered as he turned around facing her again.

"Impossible!" a few present shouted out and nearly all began to speak in a mess. After a few moments Tsunade yelled at them to be silent.

"Can you prove this?" Danzou asked with a calm voice

"The only prove of his dead I have is the vanished seal. I hoped I could bring you his dead body but as he died his body melted and nothing was left of him." Sasuke answered

Sakura glared at him with amazement and was relieved about the fact that Orochimaru was no longer a threat. But she also felt strange about Sasuke. His cold and apathetic behavior scared her a little.

"Two missing Konoha-nin were killed by another missing-nin. This is really a surprise." Danzou said getting the attention of all present.

"Yes. But the fact that he betrayed Konoha is still the topic. Even if his motives were quite honorable like he described them the fact that he acted without permission and turning his back at Konoha is still a crime." Tsunade said receiving a look from Danzou.

"I take full responsibility for my actions, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said getting the attention of all present back. "I know that my actions were selfish and even the fact that the result were in Konoha's interest they don't balance them. As I said I take the responsibility but I hope for a merciful judgment. I also brought a gift for the council from my fight against my brother."

Sasuke lifted the heavy sword up and carried it with both hands to Tsunade. He put it down on the table and continued to speak as he looked at the fifth.

"This is the Blade from the missing-nin Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsmen from the mist. It is the blade called Samehada."

Silence filled the room as all present looked stunned at the legendary sword. They needed nearly a minute to recover before Danzou stood up and began to speak and got the attention of all present.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha. You managed to surprise us in more than one way. The fact that you managed to kill 3 missing-nin is quite impressive. But there is still the fact of your betrayal. The council will have to discuss this matter before we will judge you." Danzou looked around at his council members and continued. "I propose that for now you are allowed to walk into the village under close guard from the ANBU until we summon you back here. Any objections?" he said looking at his council members but no one disagreed. "Well then. You are dismissed."

After that five ANBU appeared next to Sasuke. He looked at all of them before he moved towards the door. He exited the room and after Sakura got a nod from Tsunade she followed him.

On the corridor she called his name as she ran towards him. He turned around and she fell on his chest and hugged him. "Sasuke-kun. I'm so happy that you are finally back." She cried out with tears. The raven haired boy looked down at the slightly smaller Kunoichi without any reaction.

After a few moments she realized that he didn't hugged her back and looked at him surprised. The Kunoichi looked into his dark eyes and was a little worried about him and especially how he feels.

Then suddenly he created a smirk and said "At least one person is glad that I am back." And after that he lowered his head heading right for Sakura's lips. She froze as she saw what he was about to do and her eyes widened.

Their lips made contact and his tongue touched her lips begging for entrance. She let his tongue enter and began to kiss him back. As their tongues began to collide she closed her eyes and gave herself to him. Their tongues began to wrestle and she enjoyed for what she was waiting so long.

But it was strange. She missed the sudden feeling that she hoped she would feel when she finally kissed her long time love but nothing happened.

After that the two enjoyed dinner together and she began to ask him what he did in the last five years. He told her a few things but she listened absent to what he was talking. She still felt strange from the kiss before. She didn't know why but she felt that it was wrong kissing him.

The whole time she thought about what happened to Naruto but she didn't want to ruin the mood so she didn't ask Sasuke if he knew what happened to him. She tried to enjoy the dinner but she felt very uncomfortable. Even though the dinner wasn't a date she was hoping that at least it felt like one. But she still felt strange and because he didn't show any emotions and talked like a teacher as he told her about the past five years.

He also didn't go into details and sounded a little annoyed because of telling her his story. She was not quite sure if he enjoyed her company either.

After they finished dinner one of the ANBU appeared next to them and told Sasuke that he have to show up in the Hokage tower. He nodded and walked right to his destination. Sakura accompanied him and was still thinking about Naruto. She was worried if something happened to him. After a few minutes of walking she finally decided to ask him.

"Sasuke. Do you know where Naruto is?"

The Uchiha looked at her with a little surprised expression even if his face didn't changed very much.

"I don't know where the dobe is." He answered cold. "The last time I saw him he was half dead after he tried to stop me."

Sakura was shocked and her eyes widened to their maximum. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"The moron tried to stop me four times but never beat me. I guess he gave up already or died."

"WHAT?" she yelled desperate and stopped moving as she looked shocked at the raven haired boy.

He also stopped and turned around to her with a little surprise ness in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked

She began to tremble slightly as she imaged that Naruto was dead while she was still staring at the Uchiha. He looked at her and recognized that he had just frightened her.

"But don't worry. The Toad-sage is with him so I'm sure he's all right. He was in a worse condition before so I'm sure he's fine."

Those words had only a slight effect but enough to make her able to speak again.

"B … but what if he …" she stuttered.

"He is a born survivor. He will be fine." He answered while he turned around and walked further.

The pinkette stood still frozen at her place glaring at the Uchiha until he entered the Hokage tower. She stood there for few minutes before she turned around and walked home.

As she entered her room she closed the door slowly with her head lowered to the ground. She stared at the floor for a minute before she moved a few steps towards her bed and let herself fall into it face first. She turned her head sideward and tears came out of her eyes while she mumbled silently. "Naruto … where are you …"

She cried a few minutes before she fell asleep dreaming the past as she was together with Naruto. The time they spend together with team seven and without.

After a few hours she woke up and sat up in her bed looking out of the window. It was already night and the stars where shining bright. She glared into the stars and an image of a smiling Naruto appeared in the sky and she began to smile. She felt happy and also a warm pleasant feeling in her heart at that moment.

But some noises pulled her back into reality. It came from downstairs and she recognized her parents talking with somebody and after a few moments she also recognized the third voice. It was Sasuke. What does Sasuke do into her parent's house?

She quickly exited her room and moved down stairs seeing Sasuke sitting of a sofa opposite of her parents. They were talking and suddenly her mother recognized her and waved her down to them.

"Hey hon. Come to us. We're talking about you." Ms Haruno said.

Sasuke and her father also looked at her and she noticed her father had a big grin on his face.

"What's up? What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked him but her father answered.

"We were talking about your marriage." Mr Haruno answered still with a grin

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled and froze in an instant.

"Why didn't you tell us about this handsome gentleman, honey? Are you afraid that we would have rejected him?" Ms Haruno asked her daughter curious

"What are you all talking about? I don't get married." Sakura said angry. "What did you tell them Sasuke? Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke. I just requested you parents for their agreement to our marriage." The raven haired boy answered.

"WHAT?" she yelled again.

"Don't be afraid, honey. We are glad to accept your marriage with a noble house." Ms Haruno said smiling.

"Don't I have to say something in that matter? It's me you're talking about." Sakura replied angry.

"But I thought you already talked about it." Mr Haruno said and looked puzzled at the Uchiha

"Well actually I wanted your permission first before I ask your daughter, Mr Haruno." Sasuke answered.

"You should have asked me before you ask my parents." Sakura yelled at the Uchiha

"Don't be upset my dear. It's not so bad asking for permission first and we're happy to give the permission." Ms Haruno said.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright then. Sakura, do you want to be my wife?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"NO!" she yelled again at him.

"But why honey? What's the problem?" Ms Haruno asked disappointed.

Sakura closed her eyes in anger and clenched her fists. She took a few deep breaths to calmed down a little. She was very upset about this but didn't know exactly why she was so extremely angry. Was it the fact that he didn't asked her before? Or was it because it was too soon to talk about that? Anyway she calmed down and looked at Sasuke again and asked him calm.

"Sasuke. Why do you want to marry me?"

"The council allowed me to rebuild my clan. Since I can't do that alone and you already said you love me I thought it will be the logical choice to ask you to be my first wife." Sasuke explained.

"YOUR FIRST? What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura yelled at him again and the Haruno's looked also stunned at the Uchiha.

"Since it would need many generations before my clan is big enough again I am allowed to have more then one wife to produce children."

"More … than one … wife?" Sakura stumbled shocked with widened eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Not only that he wanted her just to produce children he also wanted her to share him with others.

"You can't be serious?" she asked shocked.

"I am. And so is the council. They said it's my duty to revive the Uchiha clan to its old power." The raven haired young man explained.

"So this is just a mission for you?" Sakura asked with both surprise ness and anger.

"It sounds a little odd but you can call it that." He answered.

Sakura was paralyzed from what she just heard. Five long years she waited for her love to return and now he wants her to marry him and share him with other women and create a baby fabric to revive his clan. She never felt so abused and just like a tool for someone. She began to cry and ran upstairs back into her room.

She jumped into her bed and began to cry into her pillow. _"How could he? How dare he? What is he possibly thinking? Am I nothing except a breeding machine?" _she thought and cried even more.

She didn't noticed her mother entering her room until she sat down on her bed right next to her and began to caress her back.

"Don't cry darling. You're just a little upset that's all." Ms Haruno said to calm her daughter down.

With no success because Sakura jumped up and yelled at her. "What do you mean a little upset? I am angry. I am so angry about him. How can he possibly believe I want to marry him just to produce children for him, huh?"

"Don't be so uptight honey. Sure it's not the romantic reason but just imagine how lucky you are being the first wife of the leader of the Uchiha clan." Ms Haruno said.

"What's wrong with you mom? I don't want to be the FIRST WIFE but the ONLY wife of a man. I give no shit about the clan." Sakura said angry at her mother and jumped out of the bed and stood with the back to her mom.

"But honey. You should be glad that he is an honorable man and not a scum like the Uzumaki brat." Ms Haruno said and just pushed Sakura's button.

She suddenly jumped around with an angry red face and yelled at her. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT."

"DON'T YELL AT ME GIRL. I knew your father should have done something about it as you got stick with this demon in the same team together." Ms Haruno said angry.

"Well, I'm glad that I ended up with him in a team. He is kind and honest and he would never demand me to share him with another woman." She said and turned around again still angry at her mother.

Ms Haruno was surprised about her daughter's words. "Honey? Don't tell me that you're in love with this Uzumaki."

Sakura froze for a moment and her eyes widened. She never thought about it but as her mother said those words she suddenly realized something.

All this time she had spent with Naruto she could remember that she was always happy to see him. He was always there for her when she needs him. Every time she was lonely or upset he was the one who cared about her and always made her smile.

"Please tell me that you're not. You hear me?" Ms Haruno asked concerned.

Sakura began to blush as she thought about Naruto like she never did and she felt a warm nice feeling in her heart. _"Can it be? Is it possible that I … I love him?"_ she thought and the last part hit her like a truck. All the memories she shared with Naruto appeared before her inner eye. And she realized how she felt when he was around. He made her smile, he made her laugh, he spent her consolation. It all made sense now.

"SAKURA are you listening?"

"Yes mother." Sakura answered calm with a smile.

"So please tell me you don't love this brat."

"I can't."

"What? But why?" Ms Haruno asked in shock.

"Because I do love him." The pinkette answered.

"Honey I assure you, you're just confused. That's the puberty that playing with your feelings." Ms Haruno tried to convince her daughter with no success.

"Don't say that. It's not true."

"Hmpf … Didn't I told you enough how you have to deal with someone like him?" Ms Haruno asked.

Her feelings changed instantly after those words as she remembered what she did to him all the years. She punched him and insulted him and never showed him that she likes him but he always came back to her and didn't mention it. She felt so guilty and bad making her cry.

"I told you a thousand times that …" Ms Haruno tried to say but was cut by her daughter.

"Stop it mom." She cried. "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Ms Haruno asked surprised.

"Yes your fault." Sakura cried and turned around facing her mother with tears in her eyes. "If it wasn't for you I would have treaded him how he deserved it."

"What do you mean? He deserves hate and not love. He is a demon honey did you forget?" Ms Haruno said.

"He's NOT a demon. He is the kindest person I ever met. And if it weren't for you I could have shown him and treaded him better. You were the one who told me I should stay away from him. You're the one who told me his secret and you are also the one who drum it into me that he would just hurt me. But he never did. Because of you I was the one who hurt him instead." Sakura cried at her mother and Ms Haruno was speechless for a moment.

"You were not there as the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed many of our friends. The Kyuubi is in him. He's the Kyuubi." Ms Haruno said

"NO HE'S NOT. He is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest people in Konoha and the future Hokage and I … I … love him." Sakura whispered the last words and suddenly felt this warm feeling in her heart again causing her to smile.

"Ahhh for kami's sake he isn't here anymore." Ms Haruno said a little relieved but with an angry voice.

"But he will return. And then I will marry him." Sakura replied but realized only a few moments later what she just said causing her whole face to turned crimson, but not for long.

"I will not allow you to marry this demon. Beforehand I will force you to marry Uchiha Sasuke." Ms Haruno.

"You can't do that." She yelled scared.

"Oh sure I can. As long as you're not 18 your father and I are able to choose your husband. We just have to go to the Hokage or the council and when they accept it then you have to merry him." Ms Haruno said determined

Sakura's head lowered and tears flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. She never felt so sad and powerless like at this moment. She realized her true love, realized that she treated him wrong all those years and now her mother decided her marriage with Sasuke without her permission making her unable to say anything.

"Believe me honey. It's the best for you to forget about him and marry Sasuke. You'll see how happy you will be once you realized that." Ms Haruno said and exited the room.

Just as the door shut Sakura broke down on the floor crying. She didn't know what to do and realized how helpless she was right now. Her heart hurts as she thought about Naruto and her marriage with Sasuke. The whole world broke down right upon her and she couldn't do anything about it. _"If only Naruto would be here. He would know what to do." _she thought and looked out of the window. Again an image of Naruto appeared in the sky but this time she couldn't smile. She cried even more and the image vanished again.

A few minutes past and the Haruno's were again talking with Sasuke as Sakura just came down the stairs. She looked sad and her head was lowered and she still had a slightly red face from all the crying but her tears had vanished. Her parents looked at her and Ms Haruno smile.

"So honey. Have you decided?"

Sakura raised her head and glared at her mother for a few seconds before she looked at the other present.

"Yes I have made a decision." She said with a calm and sad voice.

"That's good honey. I know you won't regret it." Ms Haruno said and bowed forward to the table and took her cup of tea.

"I know won't regret it." She said and looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I will NOT merry you."

Right after she said those words all present froze and Ms Haruno let her cup fall down to the ground and it shattered into pieces.

"WHAT?" she screamed surprised and looked at her daughter.

"And why do you refuse?" Sasuke asked her calmly.

"Because I don't love you. I know I told you that I love you five years ago but my feelings have changed. Or better said I realized just now that it wasn't love. It was just a crush and nothing more." She answered determent.

"Well that's too bad." He said and stood up.

"Please wait Mr Uchiha. This is all just a misunderstanding." Ms Haruno said.

"No, this is not a misunderstanding. I've made myself clear. I don't love you Sasuke and even if I did I will not be only one of your many wives. Not even the first. I am a human being and I deserve the full love of someone and not just the shared love if it even exists in your heart. I will not merry you." Sakura said and went to the door.

As she reached the doorknob her mother asked her very upset "Where are you going?"

"Where my feelings guide me." she answered and exited the house.

Her mother jumped up and ran to the door and fling the door open but her daughter was gone.

**A few moments later in the Hokage office**

Tsunade already finished her paperwork for today and was about to stand up from her chair as suddenly Sakura shunshined in her office.

"Sakura? Since when are we shunshining in the Hokage office?" she asked her apprentice with an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but it's urgent. I have a favor to ask." Sakura said determined.

Tsunade sighted and pulled out a bottle of sake and a little dish and filled it up.

"And what will that be?" Tsunade said and nipped from her sake.

"I want to search for Naruto and bring him back home." The pinkette answered causing Tsunade to cough.

After a few seconds and coughs the old lady recovered and asked "What did you say?"

"I want your permission to search for Naruto and bring him back home."

"Impossible."

"And why?" Sakura asked with a disappointed voice.

"First of all we don't know where he and Jiraiya are and Second because we don't have enough Shinobi here to create a team." Tsunade explained and filled her dish again.

"I don't need a team. I will go alone." The pinkette said and looked determent at her master.

"What are you thinking? This would be a classified S-rank mission because Naruto is the target of Akatsuki. I won't let an inexperienced Shinobi get on such a mission even if he's as skilled as you are." She answered and Sakura's head lowered in sadness.

"And why are you suddenly so determent to search for Naruto? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked again.

"It's because … I miss him …" Sakura stuttered earning a bad look from Tsunade.

"I miss him too but that's no convincing reason for me to send you for him." The old lady answered angry.

"I … I … Love him." Sakura stuttered and her head lowered even more.

These words made the Hokage freeze with wide eyes for a few seconds because this wasn't the answer she expected.

"I know this is very sudden but I realized it just now. And I want …" Sakura stopped for a moment before she raised her head again and said determined "no I have to find and tell him."

"This is good to know Sakura but I can't send you to search for him. Even I have no clue where I should search for them." Tsunade tried to convince Sakura.

"I will find him. My heart will tell me where he is."

"Nonsense. It will take you weeks maybe months before you even find a sign from them." Tsunade said still trying to convince her apprentice but without any success."

"So you won't give me permission?"

"No."

"Then I have to apologize." Sakura said and raised her hands and crossed them before her chest.

"Apologize for what?" Tsunade asked but it was too late.

Sakura shunshined away and Tsunade jumped up from her seat just to be forced right back into it. "What's wrong?" she asked herself as she suddenly saw cherry blossoms falling down from out of nowhere. She realized that it was a Gen-jutsu and dispelled it.

As the Gen-jutsu disappeared she suddenly recognized 4 persons in the office. It was Shizune, Sasuke and Sakura's parents.

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked as she realized what just happened.

"Grrr ... this little … Shizune! Call out for the ANBU. Sakura is about to leave the village."

"How do you know?" Shizune asked.

"She told me." the Hokage said and jumped out of the window.

Tsunade jumped from roof to roof heading for the gate followed closely by Sasuke.

"Why didn't you stop her Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Hmpf … because I taught her a little too well." She answered angry and Sasuke looked at her puzzled.

"She trapped me in a Gen-jutsu which slowed down the time. Until I could react it was already too late. Perhaps she already left the village." She explained.

A few moments later Tsunade and Sasuke landed right before the front gate looking at the two unconscious Chuunin who obviously tried to stop Sakura. As she looked out of the village she just saw the silhouette of Sakura disappearing in the dark.

Sasuke also noticed her and was about to follow but Tsunade held him back. He looked at her and was trying to ask her why but she gave him the answer right away.

"You are not allowed to leave the village for the next few months. You know that."

"But won't you send someone after her to stop her?"

"Why? She is on a one woman mission." She explained with a smirk.

"But you said …" he tried to say but she cut off his sentence.

"I said SHE'S ON A ONE WOMAN MISSION." Tsunade said forcefully getting no response from the Uchiha this time. She looked after her apprentice and mentally wished her good luck.

***Flashback end:

And there she was now, sitting under a tree in the middle of the fire countries forest without any clue where she should search. Four day's and nights she ran through the forest and from town to town, asking every person she met but no one could tell her where her love was.

The whole time running through the forest she thought about him. She remembered her time with him and how comfortable she felt when he was around. He always made her smile or even laugh. Even when he did something stupid she always felt happy just by the fact that he was around. And he always was there for her in battle or even in life when she was depressed. Even if she doesn't wanted him around and yelled at him she felt comfortable just by his presence. And she hated and cursed herself for not realizing it sooner.

She was very depressed but not just about the fact that she couldn't find him. It was more the fact that she didn't know what to say to him. At first she decided to tell him right away how she felt but she threw this thought away very fast. You ask why? That's simple. Because she remembered all the things she called him and all the times she punched him with or without any reason. In simply words she felt guilty and bad.

And she also was afraid. Afraid by the possibility that he might not love her and that would break her heart. She tried not to think about that but it was always in her mind making her feel sad.

"What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?" she mumbled while she looked into the sky watching the sunrise.

Her face had a sad expression while she thought about all the things she did and how much she wanted to apologize for it. Her head lowered and she pulled her legs against her chest resting her chin on her knees. She felt so alone at this moment and wished Naruto was by her side right now. Just like he always was and once more she realized how she missed him.

Then suddenly a little cloud of smoke appeared right in front of her and she was shocked for a moment. The cloud vanished and revealed a slug with the size of a German shepherd. She was mostly white and had one broad red stripe on her back. She was a little different than the usual slugs because on the end of her horns she had two small red eyes and looked a little older than the others.

"There you are, Sakura." The slug said with a deep male voice.

"What do you want, Juruo." She asked the slug annoyed.

"First of all, when you meet someone than you have to greet him and second it is still Juruo-sama for you little girl." The slug said with a pissed of voice.

"And it's Sakura and not little girl you old slimy … argh." She responded angry.

"As long as you show me no respect neither will I." Juruo said.

"Whatever." She said and rose up on her feet. "I know that Tsunade send you and to keep this short I will not return until I found him."

"You don't even know where he is."

"I will find him and you can't stop me." she said determined and walked past the slug.

"I am not here to stop you." Juruo said causing her to stop surprised.

She turned her head around and asked. "Then why else did Tsunade send you?"

"Lady Tsunade knows that you won't stop searching for him until you find him. And so she sent me to help you."

"And how do you possible think you can help me?" she asked still with disbelieve.

"Because I know where he is." He answered with smiling eyes and Sakura's eyes widened in hope and she jumped down to Juruo.

"Really? Where is he? Tell me." she begged but the slug turned around showing her his back.

"Why should I help a disrespectful brat like you?" he asked offended.

Sakura's face turned sad and she began to stutter. "B … but you said … Tsuna .."

"Pah … Lady Tsunade can't give me orders. Not me 'the great slug elder Juruo, keeper of the slug contract and great defender of the slug temple'." He said proudly and conceited.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance because she heard that phrase a thousand times. She knew how conceited he was but she also know how to give him a stroke. She bowed forward to the slug with a grin and began to scratch him slightly at the spot where his neck used to be. She received a moan from the slug and knew what she had to do next.

"Oh please great elder Juruo-sama. I beg you servile. I am just a small helpless girl who wants to see her love oh great elder. Please tell me." she said with an innocent girly voice while she was still scratching his neck.

Juruo's body tensed by the feeling of her soft hands and he melted by her words. He loved to be scratch on the right spot and he loved even more when somebody gave him a stroke and he couldn't resist anymore.

"Ahh … well … I think I could aaahhh … I will ohhh … I .. I help you dear … ohhh ..." he moaned

Sakura stopped her teasing with an evil grin of success and he turned around.

"So. Tell me where he is Juruo-sama."

"He is on Myobokuzan, the toad mountain." The sluge said

Sakura's eyes widened. "The toad mountain? Oh great. That's more than a month away from here." She said disappointed.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Juruo asked the pinkette.

"NO. Never." She yelled determined and a little desperate.

"BUUUUT???"

"Nothing I just …" her head lowered in disappointment " … I just hoped he would be nearer so I could see him soon."

The eyes of the slug elder change into something that you can call a grin and he moved a little nearer to Sakura. She raised her head again looking at him questioningly.

"Touch my head, Sakura." He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She did as she was told but wondered what he was trying to do. Then suddenly they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

_** Myobokuzan "Toad mountain" **_

"What was that for Ero-Sennin?" the blonde Shinobi yelled at his white haired master who just created a bump on his head.

"I told you, you have to concentrate. At this rate you will never be able to accomplish the Sage mode, Baka." The white haired Sannin yelled at his student.

"You needed twice the time until you manage it this far so put a sock in it you old geezer:" The young Shinobi yelled back still with a bump on his head.

"I had very much time to train but you are running out of time. How often do I have to tell you?"

"Shut up. I will make it like I always do so don't get on my nerves. This is very hard stuff so shut up and write something in your dirty book you old pervert."

"I would like to but someone burned it up as he tried to create a Fire Rasengan." The Sannin yelled

"And I did it on purpose and you know what? It felt great." The blonde yelled back and then both Shinobi threw kunais at each other with their eyes

A small old frog watched the whole scene and hit himself on the head. "Why can't you guys talk to each other like normal people, huh?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS" both yelled at the toad and he just shook his head with closed eyes.

The toad opened his eyes and tried to say something but he stopped as he suddenly spotted a person far behind the two squabbles. They looked at him puzzled for a moment before they both turned their heads in the other direction.

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw what caused the toad to stun. It was a young woman with a large slug next to her. The young Shinobi looked closer and recognized the pink haired beauty and rose slowly to his feet and glared at the young woman with amazement.

She had a body like an hourglass and her red tight sleeveless top was figure-hugging and accentuate her two perky c-cups which where definitely grown in the last five years. Having grown several inches gave her also a set of long, lean legs which caught his view for several moments. Around her waist she wore a pink skirt and underneath it where a pair of tight and short black pants covering half of her tights. The black long ninja boots she wore had small heels to make her appear a little taller and her mid long pink hair was tied up a little by her forehead protector which she used as Alice band. But his greatest attention got her bright emerald green eyes which could entrance every man.

He slowly moved towards her like he was banned in the song of a siren and she also headed slowly towards him as she looked at the blonde Shinobi with widened trembling eyes.

In the last 5 years the blond little knucklehead grew up to a very handsome young man. She could tell from the distance that he was several inches taller then her and also got a bunch of strong broad shoulders. The orange jumpsuit he used to wear in the past was replaced by a combination of black ninja pants with orange flames on the side and a tank-top with similar colours. Caused by the sleeveless shirt his arms were uncovered showing his strong muscular arms and his broad shoulders. The only thing which never changed in all this years was his face which only matured a bit. He still got his whisker marks and his blue eyes were so pure like the eyes of a newborn child.

They met each other on half there way and stopped right in front of each other. He looked at the pink beauty with glowing eyes while hers trembled on the edge of crying.

He looked deep in those emerald green eyes of hers and whispered with a calm and happy voice. "Sakura-chan."

The sound of his voice which she didn't hear for half a century and the cute suffix of her name making her heart jump for joy and she wasn't able to hold her tears back any more.

She flung her arms around his neck and cried out his name causing him to freeze for a moment before he hugged her back and closed his eyes holding his beloved girl in his arms. All those years he had missed her so badly were all forgotten right in this moment.

She hugged him tightly pressing his chest against hers with the intention to never let him go. Finally she felt safe like she hoped to feel all this years but with the fact that she never thought it was him who could make her fell like this. Only now she realized how she was wrong all those years chasing after Sasuke when she had the one she really wanted the whole time by her side.

In this moment she again regretted and cursed herself for the fact that she was so blind and decided that she will make it up to him for all those lost years no matter what.

The white haired toad sage and the small toad elder watched the couple closely. Jiraiya began to smile while the frog began to sight.

"That's all we needed, just another distraction. Great."

"I don't know. Maybe this is just the thing we needed." The toad-sennin smiled and said without looking away from the couple receiving a puzzled look from the small creature.

**AN: I hope you liked it so far and I will update in a week. So please tell me what you think and give me some reviews**.


	2. Proposal

**AN: First I want to thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like the story so far and hope you**** will enjoy this chapter also.**

**I also want to say that this story is not just a romance even though the first few chapters will just be about Naru/Saku. Not only is it for the story but I also like to write down what I have though up and weld the two lovebirds together.**

**For all the readers who are waiting for some action I promise**** you that there will be enough though in the later chapters.**

Chapter 1: Proposal

Naruto and Sakura were still hugging each other and both felt quite comfortable so neither was trying to break the hug. Sakura cried for happiness while Naruto's eyes were still closed enjoying the proximity from his love. Time was being irrelevant in that moment and they didn't recognize that they where hugging each other for several minutes.

Jiraiya didn't want to disturb the two lovebirds but he thought he had to say something. He walked towards them unnoticed from the two young Shinobi and stopped right next to them. He looked at them for a moment before he pulled them back into reality.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk." He said with a calm voice causing the two Shinobi to end their embrace and looking at the toad sage. "Why don't you go to a smother place Naruto where you won't be disturbed?"

The blonde looked puzzled at his Sensei and began to stutter "B … but what about the .."

"I think you should take a day off. Besides you don't want your beautiful friend here to be alone, huh?" Jiraiya said with a smile getting a happy nod from both of them.

Naruto took Sakura to an area with a great exposure with a big meadow and a breath-taking waterfall. The pinkette never saw such a beautiful place and looked around very enthusiastic.

"Wow … This is so gorgeous." She said while walking around.

Naruto smiled as he watched how fascinated she was looking around. "Yeah it is. There are many wonderful places in the toad mountain."

She turned around with big eyes "Really? You have to show me later."

He nodded and walked near the lakeshore and sat down and the pinkette followed him and sat right next to him. While she was exploring the area with her eyes he began to wonder what she was doing here.

"Sakura-chan. Why did you come her?" he asked her curious and she froze with widened eyes while her face began to blush.

The last few days she thought about how to tell him many times but now that he asked her she still wasn't sure what to say or how to begin. Her heart pounded rapidly and her hands began to tingle from nervousness.

He looked at her puzzled and asked "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

His question made her even more nervous and the suffix of her name didn't help either making her blush even more.

"I .. ehm … it's nothing." She stuttered and received a questioning look from him.

"Then why are you nervous? Did anything happened?" he asked

"No, I mean … yes … quite a lot …" she stumbled still not knowing what to say.

"So what is it?" he asked really impatient.

"Ehm … well it's uh …" she stumbled and began to think _"Damn it. What should I say. This is so ridiculous. I can do that! … No I can't. What if he doesn't … I can't say it right away. Maybe I should start with good news. That's it!"_

"Guess what. Sasuke came back to Konoha." She said smiling with a happy voice.

Naruto's face changed instantly sad and he looked into the lake. "Ah yeah? That's good to hear." He said a little depressed.

"_Great move you idiot. Now he'__s upset."_

"Ehm. I mean. It is quite good news so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Sure. It's great." He replied depressed and annoyed.

"_What's wrong with him? I thought he would be glad that Sasuke is back?"_she thought.

"What's wrong Naruto? Isn't it good that he came back? So you can also come back home." She said hoping that she could cheer him up a little.

"Yeah great." He mumbled and pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just … aw forget it."

"No, tell me." she said curious.

"It's because I promised you to bring him back. I tried four times and failed." He answered sad and Sakura face also turned sad.

She remembered the day when Naruto promised her to bring him back the first time as they stood in front of the gate and she cried and begged him to bring Sasuke back. Guilt filled her heart as she remembered that day.

"Don't worry Naruto. I don't care that you couldn't bring him back. You tried and that's all that matters." She said trying to cheer him up.

"It's not that. I never get back on my word and I promised you that I will bring him back and I trained hard but he always beat me." he answered a little angry.

"_Great. Why d__o you have to come up with Sasuke, you idiot. I'm such and jackass." _she cursed her self and thought about something else.

"Don't let this go to your heart. So tell me. How have you been? You look very … ehm .. great." She said and began to blush by the last word. She wanted to say handsome but she couldn't spell it out.

"I did well. Ero-Sennin taught me some new Justus and now I train to master the Sage mode."

"Sage mode?"

"Yes. It's a very strong technique which increases your speed and strength. But it's hard to master because you need to balance physical, spiritual and natural energy." He said with a grin

"Natural energy?"

"Yes. It's the energy surrounding you. I don't really understand it either but I will train hard to accomplish it and then I'll show you." He said with a big smile and looked happy.

"Sure." She said and smiled back relieved that she could cheer him up a bit.

It was quite simple though he didn't really change because he still gets excited when he talks about training and Justus. She didn't really know why but she remembered even if it was sometimes annoying she really felt happy seeing him like that. It was quiet cute.

"So Sakura-chan. You still didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Why did you come here? It wasn't just to see me, right?" he asked making Sakura blush again and she instantly turn her head around looking into the lake in front of her.

"Well .. ehm actually … yes."

"Huh?" he groaned puzzled.

"I … I missed you Naruto. And I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yes. After Sasuke came back he told me that you were fighting each other. And the last time he saw you were heavy wounded."

Naruto's expression changed back sad as he remembered how he lost against Sasuke and he glared into the lake. Silence filled the air for a few moments and Sakura looked at him and saw how depressed he was.

"But I'm glad you're alright." She said with a happy smile.

He looked at her and his face changed a bit to a slightly smile. They looked each other in the eyes and Sakura began to blush again as she looked in those sky-blue eyes. As he saw her blush he raised an eyebrow and wondered.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that she had blushed again and turned her head back towards the lake and her heart pounded furious causing her face to blush even more.

"Hey Sakura-chan. You are all red. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"I … ehm …it's uhh …" she stumbled hasty feeling his look on her face causing her to blush even more.

"I think I should get Jiraiya here. Maybe he can help you." He said and was about to rose up on his feet but she instantly pulled him down again.

"NO!" she screamed still with a red face.

"What's the problem Sakura-chan?" he asked confused.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." she said.

She looked at him for a moment and then her eyes wandered down his arm and she realized that she was still holding his hand. Instantly she pulled it back and turned towards the lake again her heart pounding even faster then before he didn't have a clue what's going on.

_"What's wrong with me? I held his hand often in the past. Why am I acting so weird? This is ridiculous. I have to tell him … but how?" she thought nervous._

"Sakura-chan. You are acting really weird today."

"Shut up. I … I'm not acting weird." She yelled.

"Then why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything." He said angry.

"I .. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm just …" she stumbled. _"ARGH… What's wrong with me? JUST TELL HIM AND GET OVER WITH IT SAKURA!"_ she yelled at herself inwardly.

She tried to think of the right way to tell him how she feels but she had no clue how to start. The direct way may be the best but she was worried that he would just laugh about her thinking this is a joke or something. And then she would get angry and punch him and then he would be angry at her.

Nearly a minute past and she was still trying to think of a way to tell him but the fact that he glared at her didn't really help her. But then she began to talk.

"Naruto." She said getting his attention. "I was wondering … no .. I thought about … no this isn't good … ehm … " she stuttered and still couldn't spell out a full sentence.

"What are you trying to say, Sakura-chan. Just spell it out."

"I'm trying BAKA." She yelled at him and instantly lowered her voice again. "It's just … argh it isn't easy you know?"

"No I don't. Just tell me straight." He said calm and listened carefully.

She pulled her legs to her chest and embraced them glaring right into the lake in front of her.

"The last five years were really hard for me." she finally began and he glared at her with his full attention. "I felt alone since Sasuke and you left. In those years I was the only one from our class who didn't have a team. I missed the two of you so badly." She said and her voice saddened with every word.

Naruto set up a sad smile and looked into the sky and said "I can imagine that. I also missed the two of you." Sakura glared at him by his words and her eyes began to tremble. "Even though I had Jiraiya with me and I saw Sasuke a couple of times, I always missed our being together as team." He looked back at Sakura and his smile grew a little bigger as he continued. "But now you aren't alone anymore. As you say Sasuke came back and you can team up with him again."

The last sentence pierced her heart like a dagger and she glared at him for a few seconds before she slowly turned her head back and stared at her knees. In this moment she realized that Naruto must have always known that she loved Sasuke even though she realized that it wasn't real love but he couldn't know that.

"No, it's not that Naruto." She said and he looked puzzled at her.

"I don't understand? Didn't you want Sasuke to return to you?"

"No … I mean … yes but …" she stuttered losing her words.

"I don't get it. You said you want him to return to you." He said confused

"I know I said that but … and I'm glad that he came back but …"

"So where is the problem?" he asked a little annoyed and still confused because he didn't get it why she acted so strange.

"It's you Naruto." She yelled.

"Me?" he mumbled and began to wonder what she meant and than he thought about something. "Oh … I get it." He mumbled sad glaring at the meadow getting a surprised look from Sakura.

"_Did he already get what I am trying to say?"_ she asked herself hopefully.

"It's my fault. If I had trained harder then I could have brought him back sooner. Then he wouldn't have changed so much and you didn't have to wait so long."

Those words hit her very hard. He blamed himself for what was originally her fault and she knew it making her remember all the things she did to him. Guilt filled her heart and she glared at her knees. Now she knew it was time.

She took a deep breath and then started. "Naruto. I want to apologize."

"Huh? Apologize for what?" he asked puzzled

She took another deep breath before she continued. "It's my entire fault. I so sorry I treated you wrong all the time, Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean …" the memories ran through her inner eye and the guilty feeling took over pushing tears into her eyes. "… How I treated you back then when we where a team."

"I still don't get what you mean?"

"Come on Naruto. You know exactly what I mean." She said glaring at him while tears ran down her cheek. "I punched you, I insulted you the whole time even if you didn't do anything wrong. I was such an asshole."

"Calm down Sakura. Maybe you overreacted sometimes but as far as I remember I deserved it most of the time." He said with a calm voice.

"NO! You didn't deserve such a treatment. You are a kind, caring person and you were always there for me but I treated you like shit. I'm an asshole." She said almost crying.

"Don't say that Sakura-chan. We were kids and kids do stupid things sometimes. Just forget about it."

"I can't. I can't forget all these terrible things I did or what I said to you. And on top of that I begged you to bring Sasuke back causing you only trouble and pain. I feel so guilty, so bad so … *snob*" now she wasn't able to hold her tears back anymore and began to cry desperate.

He looked at the pinkette with a sad expression feeling a pain in his heart watching her cry. He moved over to her and touched her hand. "I forgive you."

"Huh?" she spelled out and looked at him surprised but her tears were still flowing down.

"I said I forgive you." He repeated with a little smile and raised his hand to her face wiping the tears out of it.

She couldn't understand how he possibly was able to forgive her so easily. "Bu .. *snob* but …"

"Don't cry anymore, Sakura-chan. I told you a thousand times how it pains me to see you crying." He said with a warm smile making her feel a little bit better. She felt a little relieved and glared at him forcing out a smile and nodded.

"That's better." He said smiling receiving also a smile from her. Then he moved back a little and stretched his legs out again looking into the sky.

She whipped the last tears out of her eyes before she watched him for a while. She didn't know exactly why but watching him made her feel very happy.

After a while glaring at him she decided to go forward and finally tell him how she feels. She rose up her body and set down on her knees. He noticed that and looked at her recognizing that she was about to say something.

"Naruto. About the reason why I came here in the first place …"

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath before she started. "When Sasuke came back I was very happy at first but it wasn't just as I thought it would be." She said lowering her head a bit glaring at the ground. "I know I always wanted him to return and thought that it was just what I wanted. But after a while I realized that there was something else I missed."

He glared at her puzzled without any clue what she was talking about. "And what was that?"

Her heart pounded heavily and she took another deep breath before she continued. "It was you. I realized that I missed you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, I missed even your pranks."

He smiled at her and said. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. When I finished my training here I promise you that I come back and you will think that I was never gone."

She suddenly raised her head again and looked at him frown. "I think, you didn't understand what I meant. I said 'I MISSED YOU'." She said accentuating the last 3 words.

"I heard you loud and clear. And I tell you that when I am back in Konoha it will be like in old times. Just like I never left." He said with a smile."

Sakura got angry because he didn't get what she wanted to tell him. "Are you just acting like an idiot or are you really that stupid?" she growled angry.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Her anger grew even more and a vein appeared on her fore head and she growled louder. "You idiot. I'm trying to tell you that you mean something to me and you don't even recognize it you jerk."

And he got also angry. "What's your problem Sakura-chan? Why are you insulting me again? I thought you were sorry for insulting me?"

"ARGH … You IDIOT. I'm just trying to confess that you are important to me and you don't even notice it. YOU ARE SUCH A MORON!" she yelled the last part at him.

He angrily rose up to his feet "That's enough. I have no need being insulted by you. I'm gone." He said and turned around heading back to the training ground.

Sakura jumped up and started to punch into the ground creating a small crater. "*punch* jerk *punch* Jerk *punch* JERK … *pant* *pant* *pant* I'm such a jerk." She said and began to run after him.

While she was running she thought about her mistake. _"I am such a jerk … idiot … moron. This is Naruto I'm talking to. I have to say it so that even a baby could understand it ... On second thought … that won't be enough."_

Naruto was walking straight back to the training ground with his hands on his neck. He didn't even look behind though he was well aware that Sakura was following him. _"What's wrong with this girl? First she apologized for insulting me just to start again with it. I don't get this woman." _he thought.

"Naruto stop." She yelled.

"Forget it. I'm only talking to you after you calmed down and when you're not insulting me again." He said without even looking back.

"I said STOP." she yelled as she was close at hand to him and grope his arm and turned him around compulsory. "You're not leaving before you know what I am trying to tell you." She said.

"Then just say it." He said angry.

"Well what I was about to say is ..." she began to stutter again as she was about to say those 3 words which were so hard for her to tell him in the face and she began to blush slightly again. " .. ehm I … I …"

"WHAT?" he yelled impatiently still mad from the insulting from beforehand.

"DON'T YELL AT ME. IT'S NOT SO EASY TO SAY."

"THEN DON'T BOTHER." He yelled back and turned around again.

She got even angrier from his behavior that she didn't care about it anymore. She gropes his shoulder turning him around again roughly and held him tight on his upper arms. He glared at her with a surprised expression without any resistance waiting for her next move.

"Maybe you understand it this way." She said with an angry voice before she pulled him down to her with a jerk and kissed him with her eyes closed.

His eyes widened to their maximum as he felt her lips pressing against his and he froze for a moment before he also closed his eyes and kissed her back. A warm feeling went through their bodies and Sakura realized at this moment that she did the right thing. It was exactly that feeling what she was missing as she kissed Sasuke and the memory of that kiss vanished into nothingness.

Naruto felt like he never ever had dreamed to feel. To kiss his love was an even greater feeling than he had hoped and he wished that he could feel like this forever. All his sorrows were forgotten in this moment and the only thing on his mind was the angelic looking pink haired Kunoichi which he loves since they were children.

He wrapped his arms around her soft body and began to squeeze her tightly while her arms also move around his body in an embrace. Their tongues wrestled for domination and the feeling of the opposite tongue let them both melt into each other. They were finally one.

After nearly a minute they stopped the kiss and pulled their heads back to get some air. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his pink angel who her eyes had still closed breathing heavily. Her skin glittered in the sun and the soft breeze moved her pink hair back and forth causing him to gaze at this gorgeous woman and he felt like he would fall in love again.

Still overwhelmed by the kiss and the feelings it caused she wasn't able to hold any thought. Her body melted into his strong arms and the feeling of happiness and safety overlapped anything else. She needed nearly a minute before she was able to open her eyes again seeing 2 gazing sky-blue eyes watching her escorted by a warm smile.

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Sakura began to whisper with a cute slightly shrieking and trembling voice.

"I love you!"

"I always loved you." He answered and moved his head towards hear for another kiss.

But he didn't had to move very far because before he nearly made half the way towards her she had already locked her lips at his and kissed him with passion. The kiss didn't last as long but was as overwhelming as the previous. After they released the kiss she hugged him tightly and rested her head into his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Tears ran down her cheeks again and she said "I'm so sorry that I realized it only now. I pushed you trough so much suffer. I was so blind."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's okay." He said caressing her head and leaning his cheek in her head.

A few minutes later the two lovebirds were lying under a tree. He was lying on his back while she rested her head at his shoulder moving her hand slowly up and down his chest. Naruto had his hand around her shoulder and caressing the soft skin of her upper arm.

He glared into the sky thinking about the last few minutes and felt very happy. It was still a miracle for him that he couldn't believe that he was lying here under a tree with his beloved girlfriend in his arm. He was never happier before.

Sakura also felt very happy. She never imagined such a comfortable and safe feeling like he gave her and she was relieved that she finally managed to confess her love. But she still felt guilty for all the trouble and pain she caused him even though he had forgiven her she couldn't forgive what she had done.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

"I couldn't tell you how I felt because I was afraid that you would hate me. You were after Sasuke all the time and I didn't want to interfere. I just tried to show you what I'm capable of and hoped that you would fall in love with me." he sighted

Her face turned sad and her heart hurt because of his words. She felt so guilty and bad making her almost cry.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I wish I could change the past."

"Don't think about the past Sakura-chan. I told you that it's okay. Think about now and the future."

"But I can't." she rose up in a sitting position and glared at him with trembling eyes. "I was so mean to you while you always were so nice to me. I can't forgive myself for that."

He moved his hands to her face and caressed her cheek while he whipped a tear away. "Please don't cry, Sakura-chan. Forget about what happened in the past. Don't bother any more and smile for me."

She moved his hand to his and pressed it a little more to his cheek and nestled her head into his hand. She forced out a little smile and he also began to smile. "There you go. You look much cuter when you're smiling."

His words caused her to cry again for happiness. But before the first tears reached her eyes she fell down on him and rested her head into his chest trying to making him not notice her tears. But he noticed it and began to slowly caress her back. His nice words were so full of love and forgiveness and she felt even guiltier. She didn't understand why he could be so nice to her after all she did to him. She had to admit that she felt relieved because he forgave her but she thought she would feel better if he punched or insulted her. But on the other hand maybe it would be even worse.

After about a minute she rose up again and moved her body over him sitting on his abdomen, her legs tucked beneath her on each side of him. She looked deep into his eyes and began to say.

"Naruto. I will try to make up for my mistakes."

He smiled at her and said "Sakura-chan. I told you it's …" but she cut his sentence by moving her index finger on his lips.

"No it's not okay. I want you to be happy and I will do what it takes to make you happy." She said, bowed down and kissed him deeply for a few moments before she raised her head a bit and looked deep in his blue eyes. "I will make you happy in any kind of way."

She moved her head down and planed kisses from his cheek to his ear right down to his neck. Those kisses felt so good and he began to moan out her name in pleasure. Suddenly he felt a little movement in his pants and he recognized that Sakura must also feel it but she didn't show any reaction. He suddenly pulled her back and glared at her shocked.

"Stop Sakura-chan. You are …"

"I know." She said smiling causing his eyes to widen and his face blushed. "I want you to feel good Naruto … kun." She said and began to blush as she added the suffix to his name.

His face changed to a darker red as he heard her words and especially the 'kun'. "B … but .. we can't do it here."

"I know. And I don't want to do it here anyway. It's just a foretaste of what I have in mind for tonight." She said and continued to plant kisses on his neck and face.

He moaned and stuttered. "B .. but … Ero-Sennin … could just watch us."

Without stopping her actions she whispered. "Let him watch."

With widened eyes he pushed her back again glaring at a disappointed looking Sakura. "Since when don't you bother about something like that?"

A little smile graces her face as she said. "I don't know. Maybe I feel just so happy to be with you that nothing bothers me anymore."

Glaring deep into her beautiful eyes making him gasp because he never thought that Sakura could be so calm and sweet like right in that moment. She moved down again and gave him a long deep kiss and after a moment he didn't care either if his master is watching or not.

On top of the waterfall wide out of seeing range there was a sitting Jiraiya with his binocular watching the two lovebirds with a big grin.

"Way to go, Naruto. That's my student. I'm so proud of you." Jiraiya mumbled.

The toad elder Fukusaku was sitting right next to him looking at the toad sage and just shook his head. "You didn't change at all Jiraiya. You're still a hopeless peeping tom."

"Well, what can I say? It's probably my bloodline limit. Hehe."

"Very funny. However, you should be careful that Ma won't catch you. You know how she thinks about … ehm …" the toad elder glared afraid behind Jiraiya.

"Don't bother. Do you think I'm afraid of the old ghoul?" Jiraiya and didn't recognized that Fukusaku was trying to tell him something.

"Ehm … Jiraiya …" the toad elder pointed with his finger behind Jiraiya trying to make him aware of something.

"What's wrong? You're acting like the old bag would stand right behind me." He said and suddenly glared at Fukusaku who waved with his hands rapidly.

"Who is an old ghoul?" A deep female voice said behind Jiraiya's back causing a shiver running down his spine.

"GULP … ehm … Fukusaku, did I ever tell you what a lucky frog you are with such a beautiful wife like Shima?" Jiraiya tried to save his ass. He turned around looking into the glaring evil eyes of the tiny female frog elder and said. "Oh, hello Shima! We were just talking about you."

"SMACK* "I heard everything you idiot." She yelled at him while she created a bump on Jiraiya's head with her stick. "And what the hell do you think your doing, spying on your student?"

"Oh hey, calm down, Shima-san. I wasn't spying on him ... I … was … ehm … trying out a new Jutsu." He said caressing his bump.

"And what jutsu would that be?" she asked angry

"Ehm .. well you can call it …" he stuttered desperate and was about to say something from what he knew he would get hit but he couldn't help it. "The '**Go for it, boy; cheering from the distance'** Jutsu. And as you can see, IT WORKED!"

After a loud crack which echoed through the area Jiraiya found himself flying down in a high arc impacting in the lake near the two lovebirds creating a big fountain.

"IEEEEEEP!" Sakura screamed as the water covered her back. Fortunately for Naruto was that Sakura's body had shielded him though he was very angry.

Jiraiya's body slowly came up on the surface with spinning eyes. He was out cold from Shima's punch and drifted right towards the shore awaited by a pissed Naruto and a wet Sakura. (From the water you perverts)

"This damn old geezer." Naruto growled and was about to punch him but Sakura held him back.

"Don't Naruto. He's already knocked out. And besides, the little shower was quite refreshing. It's really hot here you know."

"True, but I already got used to it. I forgot about that." He said already calmed down just by her voice.

"So, you told me there are many beautiful places here. Don't you want to show me?" She suggested.

"Yeah! But don't you want to dry up and change?" he asked.

"No. It's warm enough here and the clothes will dry shortly." She replied with a smile.

"Well then let's go." He said and walked away with her hand in hand leaving the poor toad sage behind.

They arrived at a cave and Naruto leaded her in without letting her hand go. It was a small entrance with a long dark tunnel and they couldn't even walk upright or rather side by side. At the end of the tunnel she could see a dim light and as they exited the tunnel she was surrounded by hundreds of plants and flowers. The whole cave was a big winter garden filled with the most wonderful collection of flowers and orchids she ever saw. It was a colourful view and she was fascinated by all these beauty and the smells from the flowers were just exciting.

"This is gorgeous. I never saw such a collection of plants." She said amazed.

Naruto smiled as he watched her exploring the cave in amazement and knew she would like it.

"This is awesome. Wow, this orchid grows only in a few places of the world. I never saw it in real." She said excited as she walked through the area and looked at all those rare plants. "Hey Naruto what … huh?" she turned around to him and was about to ask him something but she stopped as he stood right in front of her.

He held a beautiful red flower which changed to orange at the end of the bloom. It looked like a mixture from a rose and an orchid and was just gorgeous. He tenderly but it into Sakura's hair right upon her left temple and she began to blush.

"You look very beautiful Sakura-chan." He spoke in a nearly whispering tone.

She blushed even more and glared into his sky blue eyes which reflected her own image and his words causing her knees to turn jelly. She slowly leaned forward into a kiss and closed her eyes because she wasn't able to say something and just wanted to feel his body against hers. He embraced her tenderly and kisser her passionately and she melted away.

The next few hours he showed her some of the interesting places of the toad mountain and she liked it. But suddenly a familiar noise from Sakura's stomach got their attentions.

"Hungry?" he asked

She nodded and answered with a smirk and a slightly embarrass blush. "I skipped breakfast today because I came here right after I woke up."

He smirked back and said "Well, then let's do something about it. I believe Ma already finished making lunch."

"Ma?"

"The toad elder Shima. She is Fukusaku's wife. They call each other Ma and Pa." he said and they headed towards the toad house.

The toad House is right at the place where Sakura was summoned by Juruo and she took a look around. The first thing her eye catches was the big oilfall and the frog statues. Naruto told her that they were former humans who tried to master the sage mode and failed.

The next thing what got her attention where the giant trees and their huge leafs which almost block the whole sunrays. Next to the waterfall and underneath a bunch of leafs there was a small wooden house and in front of it was a large tree stump with food on it.

The walked towards the tree stump and as they arrived a small toad jumped on the tree stump from behind it.

"Well brat, it's time you show up. Dinner is getting cold." The toad said with a old female voice.

"Sorry Ma, I showed Sakura-chan around." He answered

Shima glared at Sakura and smiled "Hello Sakura. I am Shima one of the toad elder but just call me Ma."

"I'm honoured." Sakura responded and bowed slightly.

"Ohh … you have good manners. Not like some other brats." Ma answered glaring at Naruto who just called out an "hmpf" before he sat down.

Sakura sat next to him and looked at the food of the tree stump. There was a big bowl of soup, a plate of Noodles and many plates with different kinds of vegetables.

"By the way, where are Pa and Ero-Sennin?" he asked.

"I think Pa is trying to revive the old pervert." Ma said angry and the two lovers began to giggle and began to eat.

While she was eating Sakura watched Naruto carefully and was surprised that he ate more the vegetables than noodles. And not just that. He also got manners and did really eat and not just scoffing. She was really impressed watched him with a smile.

After they finished Pa suddenly appeared and talked to Ma.

"You didn't have to knock him down that serious. You almost broke his head."

"It serves him right for spying on them." Ma answered angry folding her hands.

"Yeah, how dare him spying on us that old geezer:" Naruto added.

Sakura giggled and suddenly recognized someone behind them who just said.

"You get it all wrong. I wasn't spying. I just wanted to over watch you since I feared that your girlfriend hear might probably beat you up big time." Jiraiya said.

Sakura began to blush from the 'girlfriend' letting her overhear the rest of the sentence.

"That's none of your business Ero-Sennin. It's still rude to spy on someone even with a noble reason." Naruto answered still upset by Jiraiya's action.

Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto and pulled a bottle of sake out of his small backpack. He filled a bowl with it and sip from it before he began to talk.

"Don't be upset Naruto. You should be happy that you finally got such a cute girl to be your girlfriend." He said making both lovers blush and glaring on the table.

"Hahahaha … You two look quite cute when you are embarrass." The Sannin laugh

"Stop that, Ero-Sennin." The blonde frowned at his master and Jiraiya laughed even more.

The suddenly another voice got their attention from above. "Since you're all so amused I guess you finally finished eating."

All present looked up to the grand leaf from where the voice came and saw that it was the white slug. Juruo jumped down landing smooth on the ground next to Sakura and glared at her.

"It's time to leave now Sakura." The slug elder said.

"WHAT?" she shouted shocked with widened eyes and a pale face.

"Yes. After all it wasn't just for you that I brought you here. You have to come with me to the slug temple to be trained."

"Trained?" the pinkette and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"That's right. Tsunade appointed you as her successor and therefore I have to teach you in the arts of a Slug-Sannin." The slug elder declared.

Sakura's face saddened and she glared to the ground because of the fact that she have to leave Naruto so soon after all she went through to search for him. Even though it wasn't such a great deal because she only searched for him for four days but it seemed like an eternity and she didn't want to wait any for him for another eternity.

Two soft hands grope her shoulders tenderly and began to caress her and as she looked around she saw Naruto smiling at her. It was a faked smile to cheer her up and she could tell it but just the fact that he was trying to cheer her made her feel a little better.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We will meet after one of our training is finished." He said still with his fake smile trying to cover his little heartbreak.

The Toad-Sannin watched them and also felt sad for the two lovebirds. But he wouldn't be the great Jiraiya if he didn't know a little loophole.

"Don't worry kids." He suddenly said with a smile. "You can see each other every day after your training."

The two young Shinobi glared at him in disbelieve and said together "REALLY?"

With a big grin Jiraiya answered. "Sure. Juruo can bring Sakura back her when she finished her daily training. Isn't that right great elder?" he said glaring at the slug.

"Are you insane? Do you think I am a taxi company? I refuse to bring her back here every day." Juruo said determined and upset by Jiraiya's suggestion.

Sakura kneed forward to Juruo and said "Please Juruo." with a puppy dog pout and trembling eyes.

He began to tense and his tiny eyes widened by Sakura's expression and she knew that would work. Ma smirked how Sakura handled the great slug elder and helped her to give him the rest.

"You don't want to make a poor little girl unhappy and separate her from her boyfriend. I'm very disappointed in you." Ma said with a feigned disappointment

"B .. bu .." Juruo stuttered.

"Oh please grand elder." The pinkette said with a cute girly voice and increased the puppy dog expression causing Juruo to tremble and stutter.

"Ehhm … well … ehh ..:"

Sakura moved her hand on his neck and began to scratch him slightly and she felt how he melted again and he began to shiver.

"Well …ahhh … I think … ooohhh … alright …." He said finally getting a big hug and a kiss on his head from Sakura causing him to melt even more and the males giggled.

After Juruo managed to put himself together again he said. "Well then are you ready to leave?"

Sakura looked a little depressed but after all she couldn't demand more from him and was about to nod but then again Ma interfered.

"You can't possible take her now. She just arrived here. She has to change take a bath and wash her clothes. She will go with you tomorrow." Ma said determined to Juruo to his displeasure.

"HMPF … FIIINE. Then I see you tomorrow. And this time without any protest." He said annoyed.

Sakura looked at Ma who threw her a short blink and then she looked at Juruo and nodded. After that Juruo vanished in a puff without another word.

Ma looked at Sakura and said "Well after this is settled I'm sure the lady will take a bath and change."

Naruto yelled out "NO WAY."

"What?" Sakura asked with a little anger in her voice and glared at him causing a shiver running down his spine.

"Ehh … no Sakura-chan. I mean …" he stopped for a second and glared at Jiraiya before he continued "Not as long as there are some perverts here who are trying to spy on you."

"You never let have an old man any fun." Jiraiya sighted

"Not if it involves my girlfriend." The blonde answered him determined with an angry sub tone causing Sakura to blush again by the fact he called her 'his girlfriend'.

"But you don't have to worry. I will leave now anyway." The white haired man said while he stood up.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I am not needed here for your training. I just stayed because I didn't want you to feel alone. But since you now have a charming company I can go for my other duties." He said with a smirk.

Naruto got sad as he heard his sensei would leave him. Even though he was a pervert and he owed him a lot of money he was still his friend.

"When will you come back?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in two or three weeks." He said glaring at his sad apprentice and continued "But don't worry. When I'm back we will have some Ramen together, my treat."

Naruto smiled happy at him and said "DEAL!" and Jiraiya smiled back.

Then the old Sage walked away and all presents looked after him. Just before he reached a small stone plate he turned around and said. "By the way, I will take a stop at the Hokage place and tell her that you two are alright."

"Please tell her that I'm sorry and thank her for what she did." Sakura said and Jiraiya nodded.

Then Jiraiya stepped on the stone plate and waved before he vanished in a puff.

A little while later Sakura was standing in the small wooden house with Ma. She looked through the house and wondered how big it originally was. It was build inside the mountain out of a cave. The wooden house she saw from the outside was only the entrance. It was big enough for nearly ten people and had a big living room and eight bedrooms with large double beds.

It also contained two bathrooms like every people in Konoha have and also a hot spring. She gave Ma her dirty clothes for washing them and just stood there covered only in a towel.

"Is this all you have with you?" Ma asked.

"Yes. I left the village in a rush and didn't have enough time to get all my gear and clothes." The pinkette answered.

"I see. Looks like Naruto have to go shopping with you." Ma said

"Shopping? But where can we possible go shopping her?" Sakura asked.

"Don't think about it. Just take a nice hot bath and don't bother. I will tell you later." Ma said and Sakura nodded.

She walked through the door which leaded to the hot spring and was astonished. The hot spring was even bigger than the one in Konoha and much more beautiful. There were plants and flowers growing around the hot spring making a comfortable atmosphere. The spring was surrounded by grey stones covered with moos and flowers.

She moved forward and tested the water with her toes before she slowly walked in and took of the towel letting it fall down on the border before she moved her body in completely. She walked towards the stones with the flowers and smelled at them. The smelled very good and she felt very comfortable by the whole environment.

Another door opened suddenly and the blond Shinobi walked out of it just with a towel covered his hips. He froze as he saw Sakura already being in the water and blushed before he turned around and began to apologize.

"I … I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't want to …" he stuttered out but was instantly cut off by her.

"Don't you want to join me?" she asked with a cute voice and a smirk on her face.

He slowly turned around with a surprised look and still a red face.

"A … are you sure?" he stuttered and gulped as he looked at the pink beauty in the water. He couldn't see her body because of the small blisters in the water but he could tell that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Of course I'm sure, dummy. Come in." she said smiling and shook her head to signalizing him to join her.

He gulped and slowly moved towards the hot spring still with a red face. Sakura giggled inwardly because of his shy behaviour and thought he look cute when he was shy.

"Don't be ashamed Naruto-kun. We are a couple now and couples are bathing together." She said smiling and his face changed to a Hinata blush.

**AN:**** Well this chapter was a little hard for me, because I didn't know where to end the chapter and so I decided to make a little cliff hanger. What will happen in the hot spring? *ggg* I don't really know yet. I want your opinion my readers. Shall I write a lemon in the next chapter or should I wait a little longer. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Teasing and training

**AN: First ****of all thank you for all your reviews and your opinions. Damn I was surprised how many reviews I got for that. **

**And I especially thank you all for your opinion and I want to comment them a little.**

**I appreciate all your suggestions and I'm glad when you tell me your thoughts and opinions what to write. So don't hesitate to tell me what you would write, because I may add some of your ideas into the story. But don't be mad if I don't use your ideas because like 'nickule' said in his 2 reviews (thanks again) it is still my story.**

**I also appreciate critics because I want to perfect my writing style so please tell me what do you think and what I should change like 'Cloud Ex-SOLDIER' (also thanks) taught me the real meaning of glaring and staring. When you look at my profile you will see that I am from Austria and therefore my mother language is German and I only knew English from school and from watching anime and movies. And I am far away from mastering it so please correct me when I write something stupid.**

**But enough of this and enjoy the next chapter. **

**Oh and by the way, there will be no lemon in this chapter. Sorry folks but I thought it over and over again and finally decided that it would be too soon for a lemon. Maybe in one of the next two chapters.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Teasing and training

There he was standing on the edge of the hot spring staring at the pink angel in her birthday suit even though he couldn't see her fully because of the bubbles and the steam from the hot water. He gulped as his imagination drew pictures of his love in all her magnificence and he tried hard to keep himself calm and keep his body or especially one body part in control.

The blonde Shinobi walked slowly into the water with his head down trying to avoid eye contact with his beautiful new girlfriend causing her to chuckle. With a small blush on his face he moved towards her direction in order to sit down on of the long stone bench under water where Sakura was already sitting.

But he didn't sit down right next to her and kept a little distance from her to avoid any body contact. Not that he don't want to feel her body nestling against his but he feared that Sakura wouldn't like that or maybe would be pissed off. And he also was afraid because it would be the first time he ever touched a naked woman and he wasn't sure if he could control himself.

Sakura was a little disappointed that her blonde boyfriend avoided her but then again she knew that he wasn't a pervert and don't want her to be pissed and thought it was cute. But what he didn't know was that she would like to touch him or better said she would like him to touch her. And so she decided to take the initiative.

Naruto sat there looking away from his beautiful girlfriend to calm himself down and rearrange his thought. But that is not so easy when someone press his boobs against your back. _"Wait a minute … pressing BOOBS against my BACK???"_ As he realized that his face changed to a crimson that surpassed a Hinata and he froze as he also felt soft arms wrapping around his chest from behind.

Sakura hugged him tenderly from behind and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and began to cuddle her head against his shoulder. She was well aware that he felt uncomfortable and she knew that it she caused his discomfort. And so she began to speak to him to calm him down.

"Relax Naruto. I want you make a little comfortable, that's all." She said and moved back a little releasing the hug and began to massage his shoulders.

The tender hands of the Kunoichi knead his shoulder muscles and he visibly relaxed. He let out a soft moan as her hands massaged him and he felt his body began to relax. While she massaged him she began to examine his body and began to blush as she realized how good he was build. He was muscular but not like a bodybuilder and his proportions were nearly perfect.

As Naruto entered the hot spring she couldn't get a good look at him because of the steam and was very curious how he looks from the front. Alone the imagination caused her a slight nosebleed and she cleaned her nose quickly. She felt that her body had reacted to the view of his body and her thoughts and so she decided to calm herself down a little with conversation.

"How does it feel?"

"Very good. Where did you learn to massage?" he asked with his eyes closed enjoying her actions.

"Well, I wasn't idle in the last five years. And by the looks of things you were busy too." She said with a smirk and began to blush as she cached herself staring at his back causing her to blush again.

"Yeah. Even though Jiraiya is a pervert he knows how to teach." He answered.

"Yeah, he did a damn good job."

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and Sakura began to blush crimson as she realized what she just said. She immediately pulled her hands away and sunk down a little into the water. He slowly turned around staring at her face with wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan …" he whispered before he created his foxy grin. "I didn't know you were also a pervert."

Her face turned even more crimson if it was even possible and she turned her head aside to avoid eye contact. This was so embarrassing that she wanted to die immediately. Naruto was still grinning at her and she could feel his look in her.

"Shut up, will you?" she grumbled

"What a naughty girl you are." He laughed.

She got pissed and stared at him with daggers in her eyes. But then suddenly her look went down his body and she could see his uncovered torso. Like she recognized by watching his back he was well build but not too muscular like a bodybuilder. His chest showed well trained muscles and his stomach was protected by a well toned six-pack. This few caused her to blush again and she felt her body also enjoyed the view.

She tried to calm down again but it was futile. She couldn't look away from this sexy man in front of her and her primal instinct caused her to stare at the Adonis in front of her smashing her willpower like a paper box. But then her look walked down and between the bubbles in the water she could see that she wasn't the only one who was turned on.

Her self-control came suddenly back and with a big grin she looked Naruto in the face who was still laughing.

"Well look who's talking." She said causing him to end his laugh and looked at her puzzled.

With an evil grin she pulled her hand out of the water and pointed at his lower body with her index finger. "It looks like I'm not the only naughty one here."

He looked down his body and realized what she meant. Even though he was still wearing his towel around his waist it was impossible for him to hide his almost stiff manhood.

With a crimson blush of embarrassment he turned around to hide his fellow and moved a meter away and sat down an a small rock in the water which was build like a little seat and sat down on it.

"I .. I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Please don't be mad at me." he said

Sakura looked at him surprised for a second and the she smiled and slowly walked towards him. As she reached him she hugged him again from behind and nestled her head against his back shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happy." She said and Naruto's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder.

"You're happy?"

She raised her head and positioned it to the side to look him in the eyes. "Sure, because I saw that I'm attracted to you."

"Sakura-chan ..." he mumbled as she moved forward to give him a kiss.

He kissed her back passionately and turned around so they could embrace each other. They meld into each others kiss and began to caress the back of each other pressing their bodies together. After a while which felt like an eternity but still too short they released the kiss and hugged each other tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder and he rested his on her head.

The stand there nearly a minute before Sakura felt something against her abdomen. She knew what it was and she also knew she was the reason for it and began to smile.

"You like that, huh?"

He suddenly opened his eyes and realized what she meant. He was erected and his manhood pressed against her abdomen. Desperately he tried to think of something to say but he couldn't think of something.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to show her that he was attracted by her. It was more that he didn't want to mess up with her after they were finally together. But Sakura wasn't nearly upset. She was glad that he felt her this way and she wanted to show him.

She leaned back a little just so far to not release the hug and looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad that you fell for me this way. And I feel the same for you." She said with a smile.

Naruto was surprised by her behavior and even more by her words. He couldn't believe that she was so calm and not a little bit upset. But he wasn't complaining.

She looked him in the eyes and began to blush a little because of her next action.

"Naruto-kun … I … I want you to look at me."

"Huh?" he gasped out.

Then she slowly moved backwards giving him a full view of her body. His eyes widened and he stared at her. His look wandered up and down her body fixating at her nice handful breasts and he gulped. In all the years he traveled with Jiraiya he saw many naked women. Even though he didn't want to he was technically forced to because he always tried to prevent Jiraiya fro peeping. In fact he mostly ended up beaten by a bunch of women.

But as he saw Sakura in front of him only one word walked through his mind and escaped his lips.

"Gorgeous."

Sakura began to blush and stared into his eyes with a smile. It would be an understatement to say she was happy. No words could nearly describe the happiness she felt right at that moment. She nearly jumped at him and kissed him passionately her arms around his neck with the intention of never letting him go.

Naruto was surprised at her sudden assault but neither tried to free himself from her nor wanted to end the kiss. He kissed her back and the stayed like this for a few minutes.

It didn't take long before their hands began to caress they others back again. Their hands moved all over their backs intensifying the pleasure of their embrace.

This would have ended in a more intimate matter if they weren't disturbed by a great water wave. Sakura instantly moved down in the water squeaking and covered her exposed chest with her arms. Naruto stood tall and glared at the source of their disturbance.

It was a large yellow toad who had jumped into the hot spring and was now sitting relaxed a few meters away.

"What was that for, Gamatatsu?" Naruto growled.

"Huh?" the yellow toad mumbled looking at the upset blonde. "Oi Naruto-san."

"Don't Naruto-san me you idiot. How dare you to just jump in here scaring the hell out of Sakura-chan."

Gamatatsu looked with a dumb face at the pinkette which had a red face from embarrassment and angriness. He looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura with no idea why they are angry at him.

"What have you done now, brother?" another voice appeared from over them and suddenly another large toad landed on the edge of the hot spring. This one was red with two purple stripes on his head and several purple marks on his chest and back.

It was Gamakichi who glared angry at his yellow brother. Then he looked at the two humans who glared at them. "Hello Naruto-san. I want to apologize for my stupid brother. I couldn't keep him away from the hot spring. I'm sorry." Then his look went over to the Sakura. "Hello, Sakura-chan." He winked to the pinkette which was a little surprised.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. You couldn't remember me because you were out cold by this Sand guy. I am Gamakichi."

(AN: Forget the filler episodes. I just use the story of the Manga.)

Sakura was confused at first and then remembered the day of the Chuunin-exam finals as she was knocked out by Gaara. "Wait. You were there?"

"Sure. Naruto summoned me as he tried to summon my father as he tried to save you. But in the hand he managed to summon him anyway and they beat the shit out of him. Right Naruto-san?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened at the toads words. Back then she remembered that she was told that Sasuke had beaten Gaara. And now she heard another version and she was very confused.

"That's not the point here. Why the hell do you two little runts have to disturb us?" Naruto shouted in anger ignoring what Gamakichi just said.

Gamatatsu turned to his brother and asked "He bro? Why is Naruto so upset?"

"That's because you splashed him and his girlfriend, you idiot. You are lucky that Ma isn't here." Gamakichi answered.

After a second Ma appeared suddenly out of nowhere and hit the toad brothers with a stick.

"How many times have I told you that you aren't allowed to jump into the hot spring?" she screamed.

The two toads held their newly created bumps in pain.

"But I didn't jump into the hot spring. It was him." Gamakichi explained but unfortunately for him Ma didn't care.

"You are his older brother and are responsible for him." She said glaring at the brothers.

Suddenly Pa appeared and asked what happened and he got an explanation from Ma. Naruto was still pissed of and moved to Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura-chan. It's too crowded here." He said and she nodded to him in agreement.

He touched her shoulder and shunshined away with her. They appeared back in the house and Naruto quickly brought up some towels for them both. Sakura dried her body and after that she put on one of Naruto's shirts and boxers.

The whole time she thought about what Gamakichi said and was curious about what really happened back then and decided to ask Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Said and turned to him.

"Hm?" he mumbled while he was sitting on a bed dressing with the back to Sakura.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true that you saved me from Gaara?"

He sighted and rose to his feet. Then he turned around to face her and moved around the bed stopping right in front of her.

"Yes." He said with a slight smile and the pinkette lowered her head looking down to the ground.

"As you know, Sasuke was in pain because of his cursed seal unable to fight against Gaara. After Gaara knocked you out he threatened us that his sand will crush you and I tried to Summon Gamabunta, the frog boss. But I just managed to summon Gamakichi. Unfortunately but he was too young and no help at all. I fought against him and Gaara transformed into the Shukkaku and was about to kill me. But I managed to summon Gamabunta though and like Gamakichi said, we beat the shit out of Gaara."

Sakura was still staring at her feet and many thoughts ran through her head. She remembered that she never asked Sasuke what happened and thought he saved her because all the others praised him for that. And so she believed it. But now hearing the truth she felt terrible.

"Why didn't you tell anybody." She asked still looking down to the ground.

"Because nobody would have believed me." he answered looking at her.

He couldn't see her face and stared at her still wet hair. But after a few seconds he recognized her trembling. He froze for a moment before he realized that she was crying.

"Sakura-ch…" he said but was cut off as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Between her sobs he could hear her talking something that wasn't clear enough to understand. He pulled her away a little and looked her in the face. She still avoided eye contact and tears flow out of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"I *sob* I'm *sob* I'm so sorry." She cried

"For what?"

"Because *sob* because *sob* I knew I would *sob* I would never *sob* believed you back then. *sob*" she cried desperately her body shaking.

"Sakura-chan." He said whispered out staring at her. "Sakura-chan look at me." he said determined and she did breaking her crying for a moment.

"But now you believe me, huh?" he asked and she nodded while she hiccupped. "That all that matters." He said with a smile.

She stared in his eyes for a moment before she hugged him again. He caressed her back tenderly and after a few minutes her crying finally stopped ending with a few sobs and hiccups.

They stayed there for a few more minutes before Sakura ended their hug and stared in Naruto's eyes. He stared back but was a little clueless about why she was staring. She slowly moved her head towards his and kissed him passionately. At first they deepened the kiss tenderly but after a while their tongues started wrestling for dominance and their hands began to move up and down their bodies.

As her hands reached his shorts and began to pull them down, he instantly broke the kiss and pulled her away. She was confused and stared at him questioningly.

"Sakura-chan. I think we shouldn't do that?"

"What? But … don't you want me?" she asked sadly.

"Oh Kami yes. But I think we should wait."

"Why?"

"Because it's not right in this situation."

"I don't get it?"

He led her to the bed and set her down and himself next to her.

"Look. I think you want this just to make it up to me. You feel guilty and want to apologize by giving me your body. But I don't want it this way." He explained and she looked him deep in the eyes while listening.

"I want our first time to be special and not for the wrong reasons. Besides we can't do it here because as you saw it earlier we don't really have a private sphere here." He said.

Then suddenly the door opened and Ma walked into the room with a bunch of clothes in hand.

"You see what I mean?" he said to Sakura.

"Yeah." She growled receiving a puzzled look from Ma.

But Ma shook it away and began to say. "So Sakura-chan. Here are your clothes." And handed them over to Sakura which walked into the bathroom and changed.

After a few minutes she reentered the room and saw that has Naruto already in his battle suit and Ma standing next to him. He grinned at her and she looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Ma told me that you only have two pair of clothes with you." He answered.

"And what's so funny about that?" she growled.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to get the chance to go shopping with you."

"And where do you think we will go shopping? We're here on a mountain, weeks away from the civilization."

Naruto's grin grew even bigger and he looked at Ma who also grinned.

"_What the heck are they grinning for?"_Sakura thought

Naruto took her out to the stone plate where Jiraiya disappeared earlier. Naruto explained to her, that he is able to teleport to every place in the elemental countries where a seal point is placed.

In the years he traveled with Jiraiya the Sannin explained him that the summoning contracts are not only limited to summon the creatures. Since he started to learn to use the natural energy he is able to teleport between mount Myobokuzan and a seal point. Jiraiya added many seal points in almost every region he ever was to shorten his travel time and to give him an advantage for his espionage duty.

The teleportation itself is not really hard if you already managed to collect natural energy. And also there is an emergency technique called 'Reverse Summoning Jutsu' which teleports the user instantly to mount Myobokuzan (in case he has the toad contract).

After Naruto explained to her he teleported them near a village called Gisamina. It was an average big village with at least 15000 inhabitants and was well-known for its great Market and many Shops where you can buy nearly anything you need.

But they just walked into a nice boutique which Naruto visited before and he knew the owner. The two Shinobi were lovely welcomed and they showed Sakura all their collections and let her try everything.

Sakura did a little fashion show for Naruto and showed him every outfit she liked to wear and asked for his opinion. Even though she knew Naruto was no fashion specialist he could at least tell her what he like her to wear.

On the other hand Naruto would every time say that she looks nice even if she wore a potato-sack but she liked his expression when she wore one of those sexy dresses and she like to seduce him.

Naruto was sitting on a small chair in front of the changing room waiting for Sakura to come out in one of her outfits. They were already two hours in the boutique and he was a little impatient because she tried so many different clothes and she didn't seem to be finished soon. But then again he loved to see his love in all these outfits.

Sakura exited the changing-room in a tight orange strapless evening dress which accentuates her figure. He was stunned and his jaw nearly hit the ground by this few. She giggled at his expression and asked him if he likes it even though his face told her already.

"So? What do you think?"

"Wow." Was all he could say causing her to laugh.

"Come on Naruto. You always say the same. This isn't really helping me to decide what to buy."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something other then 'WOW'."

"But you look great in everything."

"Stop that." She said with a blush. "I'm serious. I need your help to decide what I should buy. I can't buy them all."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any money with me and I don't want to spend all your money."

"Don't think about it. Ma gave me Ero-Sennin's money scroll."

"What? No Naruto you can't buy all this from your sensei's money."

"He owes me a fortune anyway and I can't think of a better way to spend this money then for you."

Sakura blushed again and stared at him for a second. Then she walked to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"You are so cute Naruto-kun. But still. I don't want all of the clothes. I need only two or three."

"Take what you want Sakura-chan. But please hurry up a little. I'm starving."

"Okay. Let's say 5 outfits and then we go for Ramen."

"Deal."

She walked back towards the changing room as she suddenly had an idea and walked to an employee. Naruto watched her curious wondering what she had in mind. Then his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice from inside his mind.

"**I have to admit, you have an excellent taste for women, kit."**

"What do you want furball."

**"I just wanted to congratulate you for your new mate."**

"Thanks. Now leave me alone."

"**So, when do you start your mating ritual with her? I'm curious how you humans do that."**

"That's none of your concern. I don't want you to watch when we're doing it."

"**And how do you think you can prevent me from watching? Face it kit. We're stuck together** **in good and bad times. And that will definitely be a good time."**

"GRRR … I hate you. You know that?"

"**Like wise. But you should blame your father for that, not me."**

"We had this discussion already. Now leave me alone."

"**Very well kit. I'm leaving for now and I look forward to experience your mating, hehe."**

"Sip it."

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

He suddenly saw Sakura standing in front of him in a red string bikini in a seductive pose with her hands on her tights and standing in the toe of her left leg. The blonde gulped by the erotic view not able to say anything.

"**HEHE. I'm ****so looking forward to it." **

Next day in the morning Juruo came to pick up Sakura for her training session. Naruto and Sakura were embracing each other for their farewell.

"I'll miss you."

"I already miss you."

They tightened their embrace with no intention to let the other one go.

"Oh come on you two. You'll see each other in the evening." The slug elder said annoyed.

The released the embrace and Sakura moved back a little step. They were still holding each others hands and stared in each others eyes.

"This will be the longest day in my life."

"I wish it would be already evening."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh Kami. They act like they would never see each other again. HEY YOU TWO. STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY."

But they ignored him and deepened the kiss. But Juruo was not the only one who was getting annoyed.

"**Okay kit. Now this is seriously getting on my nerves."**

"Just shut up!" he replied inwardly

After a few more moments they ended the kiss and Sakura walk towards Juruo. She turned around to look at Naruto again and waved him goodbye. Juruo didn't waste any time and they immediately vanished in a puff of smoke.

*** The Slug temple***

As they reappeared Sakura found herself in the slug temple. She already was here a few times with Tsunade and knew where everything was. Juruo walked a few meters away and turned around facing his apprentice.

"Okay then. Since we finally managed to get here before NOON, we can start with the training." He said annoyed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him suppressing the need to respond to his words. "Okay. Great elder. What exactly are you teaching me."

"I will teach you the sage mode."

"Wait a minute. Naruto is also training the sage mode. Then why can't I train with him?"

"Because you would train other things with him." Juruo said angry receiving a death glare from Sakura. Even though he was right she won't admit it.

"It also is easier for you to learn it here because here I can help you better and make it easier for you to collect the natural energy. You also should know that the sage mode you'll learn is quite different from Naruto's."

"And why is that?"

"That's because of the different summoning contracts you signed so your strengths will be in different areas. But I will explain that later. First I will tell you what you need to know about natural energy and how it will affect you in the sage mode …"

And so Juruo explained to her what natural energy is, how to use it and how it will affect her body. After nearly an hour of explanation they started the training.

*** The cave with the Bijuu statue *** (Don't know if it has a name)

In the dark cold cave right in front a huge statue with 9 eyes there were two stone hands in chains. Their palms were open like waiting to receive something and the fingers were pointing straight up to the ceiling. (Sorry for the crappy description but I don't know really how to describe them correctly but you know how they look like anyway)

Except for two there were all silhouettes shivering in rainbow colors. The two persons which really were in the cave were both covered in black cloaks with red clods. One of them had blonde spiky hair, pale skin and three black staffs side wards trough his nose and white eyes with black circles.

The other one had black hair and his face was covered in a big mask with a single hole over his right eye. All eyes were placed on him waiting for his next command.

"… Our time to act has finally come."

"Do you think it's a good idea to capture them all at once?" the one of the silhouette men with blond hair which covered his left eye asked.

"It is a risky move." Added another silhouette man with blue skin and teeth like a shark.

"We have wasted too much time already. Each team has to capture one Jinchuuriki."

"But that would take over a week to extract them all. And it would be possible that they regenerate themselves before we could finish wit the extraction." Replied a silhouette man wearing a mask and red eyes with green pupils

"Don't worry about that. I take care of that possibility. Hm hm hm hm hm" he laughed

*** A few weeks later in the Hokage office ***

Tsunade growled over the pile of paperwork on her table cursing the day she accepted to be Hokage. She desperately searched for a bottle of sake in her desk realizing that Shizune somehow managed to undo her security seals again and hide her secret supply from her.

Cursing Shizune and thinking about a fitting punishment she moved back to her paperwork and sighted in defeat. Just as she was about to continue her work again, suddenly Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke right on the other side of her desk with a big grin.

"Hello Tsunade. Sorry that I appear so suddenly and don't use the door but …" he said but was suddenly cut off by her as she jumped over the desk and hugged him.

"Well no at all. I'm glad you here Jiraiya." She said with a cute girly voice while her hands moved quickly over his body.

His face turned red as he felt her hands on his body and was surprised about her strange behavior.

"Ehm … Tsunade … ehm … what are you doing?" he asked curiously

"I'm searching for sake. Do you have any?" she asked glancing at him with soft begging eyes.

"Ehm … no."

"Jeeze. Just my luck." She said turning around and walking back in her seat. "Well what do you want." She grumbled.

His expression changed to a serious look glancing at the godaime. "I've got new info about Akatsuki. They're on the move."

"What?" she screamed out surprised.

"Yes. It's perhaps because of the loss of Itachi and Kisame. It looks like they recruited replacements and began to collect the Bijuu's."

"Now what." She sighted imagining what may happen. "What about Naruto? Is he alright?"

"I'm certain Sakura is taking good care of him." He said with a smirk.

Tsunade couldn't help herself and also smirk slightly. "So they're together, huh?"

He nodded and began to slowly walk around. "Gama told me they're getting stronger every day. It was a good idea to let Juruo train her."

"I always have good ideas." She said smirking before she got serious again. "So what should we do against Akatsuki? I don't think the two lovebirds are ready for them."

"That's right. They need to get stronger before they possibly can defend themselves against them."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know what you can do in this case. But I know what I will do."

She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I will find the leader of Akatsuki."

Tsunade looked at him in shock unable to breathe or say anything. He glanced at her with a serious expression letting her know that he was determined to go no matter what.

*** A few weeks later at mount Myobokuzan ***

Two month had passed since Jiraiya left mount Myobokuzan and things here definitely had changed. Even though the area looked still the same the nice quietness from Mother Nature was replaced with noises like impacts and crashes. The reason for that was not an attack but just two Shinobi which sparred like there was no tomorrow. But for now it was just quiet after they finished their morning sparring session.

Naruto kneed on the ground sweating and panting heavily glancing at his sparring partner who was in no better shape. A few meters in front of him Sakura was kneeing as well. She was soaked wet from sweat in her new sparring outfit panting heavily with her eyes closed. Caused by the high temperature and the humid air she replaced her usual battle suit with a tight sleeveless white top with orange stripes that revealed her belly and a pair of tight short jogging pants in the same color.

They both were exhausted after sparring taijutsu nearly two hours through. The blonde young man glanced at the sweating beauty in front of him unable to look away but didn't really notice what he was doing but also didn't care. After a minute the pinkette cached her breath and opened her eyes recognizing Naruto's glance. She began to smile as she looked him into the blue orbs of his which were still glancing at her.

In a quick move she crawl towards him and throw herself against him causing him to fall back and her landing on top of him. She immediately kissed him and after a second of surprise he kissed her back and moved his arms around her. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and neither one of them was about to end the kiss even if they were running out of air.

Her hands moved down his chest pulling his shirt out of his pants. In a quick motion her hands moved under his shirt wandering up and down his torso caressing and feeling his sweaty hot skin. But her blonde boyfriend wasn't idle himself because his Hands already were under her tight top expanding it and ready to pull it up.

Unfortunately for them they could hear Gamatatsu screaming their names far-off and coming closer. They ended their kiss immediately and Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Am I asking too much when I just want a little private time with you?" she whined letting her body slump down of his resting her head on his chest.

"Sometimes I thing they do this on purpose." He sighted.

"Yeah." She grumbled.

A few seconds the yellow toad landed right next to them looking at the pair with a dumb look on his face (the usual one).

"What's up Gamatatsu?" the blonde growled.

"Ma says that you two shall stop your training and come to her immediately." The toad answered.

"And why is that? Did something happen?" Sakura growled in annoyance.

"I don't know. She just sent me to tell you that before I can continue playing." mumbled clueless.

They both sighted and answered in unison. "Thanks. Now get playing."

"Thank you!" Gamatatsu said happy and jumped away.

"Then let's get going." Naruto suggested trying to stand up but was pressed down immediately by her.

"Just a minute. If I can't get my 'real Naruto time' let me at least enjoy this."

"Your wish is my command." He agreed with a grin and they stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

As they entered the house they spotted Ma sitting on the small table in the middle of the room.

"It's about time you two show up. Why didn't you just shun shin here immediately?" She growled.

Sakura glared at the elder frog and said with a poisoned voice. "BECAUSE we ENJOYED a little walk together WITHOUT any interruption."

The elder frog smirked "A little private time, huh? Well that's the reason why I summoned you here."

The two lovebirds glanced at her with puzzled looks on their faces as Ma continued.

"I'm well aware that you two are a little desperate because you didn't really can spend much time 'really alone' together. Therefore I thought you should take the day off and do something nice together."

"Really?" they said in unison and Ma nodded with a smile.

But suddenly Naruto asked, "But how should we explain this to Juruo?" and Sakura was also concerned.

But Ma just shook her head and said "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Sakura was so happy that she just sprinted towards the table and put the toad elder in her arms hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ma!" she said while hugging Ma even tighter.

Ma's eyes pour out of her head caused by Sakura's bone breaking hug and she fought for breath. "Need … Air … "was all she managed to gasp out until Sakura ended the hug and kissing the old toad.

"Alright, alright now put me down already." Ma said and Sakura did immediately.

Then the pinkette turned around to her blonde grinning lover and walked towards him. She embraced him and looked into his eyes and smiled at him and he could see how happy she was by the sparkle in her eyes.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked smiling.

"She looked at hem and took a deep breath before her face changed a little disgusted and said "Taking a shower."

At first he was stunned but after a second he began to laugh and nodded leading her to the bathroom.

The couple decided to spend their day together near a small village at the edge of the river country. Sakura had the idea or better said the wish to go on a picnic and had packed a little basked with fruits, drinks and some sandwiches.

And since it was their day off Sakura insisted that they wear civilian clothes and not acting like Shinobi for at least one day. This day was only for the two of them and she didn't want anything to disturb their private time.

For today she decided to wear a short orange summer dress with spaghetti straps and orange high heels. Naruto choused a black tank top shirt and light blue jeans and black sandals.

They decided to make their picnic at a small lake near a forest. It was a peaceful place which Naruto has discovered on the journey with Jiraiya and he knew a very quiet spot where they were undisturbed.

The two lovebirds were lying on a big cover enjoying their free time. They sat next to each other feeding each other with fruits in a playful manner. At first it was just a childish game which grew into a funny battle where both tried to feed the other one with fruits. Naruto held his stomach in laugher after he tried to feed the pinkette with a strawberry slightly missing her mouth and squishing the fruit on her cheek.

In an acting kind of anger she jumped at him pinning him on the ground in order to get her revenge with a strawberry of her own. But he was fast enough to avoid her attempt to squish the fruit on his cheek catching it with his mouth. Before he could chew it Sakura kissed him trying to get the fruit back with her tongue.

But her attempt ended abruptly and she let Naruto swallow it. He glanced stunned in her emerald orbs wondering about her sudden change. She just wanted him to swallow the fruit to kiss him deeply and she did right after. Naruto gave in into the passionate kiss freeing his arms from her already loosened grip and began to caress her back.

Without breaking the kiss Sakura grope his shoulders and pulled him up with her inhuman strength because she also wanted to embrace him and caress his back. Their kiss lasted for mere a minute before they ended him to catch their breath. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Naruto began to smile and asked her.

"So what do you have planed for the rest of the day?"

She began to smile and moved her head towards his. "I thought we stay her for a while …" she said and kissed him again for a few seconds. "… then I thought we go for a little walk …" she kissed him again for a few seconds "… then I thought we take a nice dinner in the towns restaurant …" again she kissed him "… and after that I want to take a room in the hotel and …" again she kissed him "… and there I want you to rip my clothes off and make me a woman at last." She whispered before she gave him another kiss.

"I like the last part." He answered with a grin and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

She melted into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance and after a few moments she broke the kiss breathing heavily. She was already excited and her nipples where as hard as a diamond.

"Maybe we forget about the rest and go straight for it." She said as she forcefully pulled into another deep kiss and throwing him back to the ground giving him no chance to respond or even change his mind.

The pinkette was desperate from all the teasing in the last two months that she didn't care where they are or even if somebody would watch. She wanted it so badly that her primal instincts took over her and took the lead. But Naruto also wanted her as badly as she wanted him. His common sense was shut off by his hormones so he also didn't care where they are. But suddenly the voice of reason came in.

"**Hey brat. Not that I care but do you really think this is the right place for your first time?"**

"_Shut up. Will you? I'm busy here you know."_

"**I ****can see and feel that. But I don't think you two should rush into things. You will have the whole night to release the steam."**

"_*sight* I hat__e to say that but you've got a point."_

"**I know."**

As Naruto came back to the real world he realized that Sakura's hands were already in his pants and had a good grip on his manhood while they were still kissing each other. His own hands were already under her dress and about to move up at her sides and he stopped just before he reached her breasts. He instantly pulled her away and looked at the surprised and a little sad face of the pink beauty.

"Sakura-chan. I … I think we shouldn't do it here."

"But why?" she whined.

"Sakura-chan. I want it as bad as you want it but I think this isn't the right place."

She sighted in defeat released his manhood and let herself fall on him her head resting in his chest.

"No fair." She whined disappointed. "But you're right." She sighted.

"I promise you I will make it up tonight."

A smirk appeared on her face and she raised her head to look him right into the eyes. "And what will that be?"

He also smirked and said "It will start like this." He said and pulled her towards him to give her a long deep kiss.

She melted into the kiss end enjoyed the overwhelming feeling he caused to run through her whole body enjoying every moment of it. After a while they broke the kiss and she whispered him into his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it." And then she give him a peck on his cheek before she moved down from him and cuddled herself beside him her head resting on his shoulder.

But she couldn't enjoy it for long because they suddenly heard somebody rushing through the forest. Instinctively they both jumped up moving into a defensive position. Naruto used a little bit of the Kyuubi chakra to enhance his senses especially his hearing and vision. His blue eyes changed read and his pupils changed into small slits while his whisker marks deepened a little.

Sakura glanced at him a little worried. Even though she already knew about the Kyuubi and Naruto's power to draw the demons chakra she still was a little scared how he looked like when he did that.

He looked closely between the trees and suddenly spotted two Shinobi jumping from tree to tree. He instantly recognized the blonde female and began to scream.

"Temari!"

Temari heard Naruto and recognized his voice and looked into the direction where the voice was coming from. As she saw Naruto and Sakura she instantly turned in their direction and jumped towards them as fast as she could. Her teammate was no other than her brother Kankurou who also heard Naruto and followed his sister.

They landed right in front of the two leaf nins. Naruto who already changed back to normal and Sakura recognized the worried look on Temari's face and knew that this wasn't a good sign.

Without hesitation Temari began to say with a frightened nearly winery voice. "Naruto. Gaara had been abducted." Both leaf nins widened their eyes in shock while Temari continued. "We don't know who they were but they where two men with black cloaks with …"

"… With red clouds on it." The blonde Jinchuuriki ended her sentence.

The sand siblings looked surprised and nodded and Kankurou added "One of them attacked Suna and defeated Gaara while he tried to save the village. I don't know if he killed him, but he took Gaara's body and flew away on a big whit bird."

Temari lowered her head as Kankurou mentioned the possible death of her brother and Naruto noticed it. "Gaara isn't dead. They need him alive." Naruto said and Temari glanced at him on the edge of crying but was a little relieved by his words.

Naruto looked at Sakura and she gave him a nod like they would communicate telepathically.

"We will help you." They said in unison receiving a thankful nod from the sand siblings.

"But we have to change first. Wait for us at the edge of the forest. We will catch up to you in a few minutes." Naruto said and the sand siblings nodded and did so.

Naruto created a small genjutsu so they could change in private and they both took out sealing scrolls with their battle gear. They change in fast and sealed their picnic in another scroll before they cached up with the sand siblings and moved on.

While they were jumping through the forest Naruto asked the sand sibling about the attackers.

"We only saw the one who fought Gaara. He is a blonde one with a pony tail and used some strange exploding devices." Kankurou said.

"Deidara." Naruto mumbled.

"You know him?" Temari asked.

"Not personally. Jiraiya and I gathered information about the Akatsuki members in the last few years. The man you describe is a missing Iwa nin. He is an earth user with the ability to create bombs out of clay. He uses primary his clay bombs in battle and lacks in everything else, but you mustn't underestimate him. He's dangerous."

"Do you know anything about the other one?" Sakura asked the sand siblings.

"We just saw him for a second. Ha was much smaller then this Deidara guy and very chubby and his body was covered in the cloak and he also wore a mask."

"I know about him too." Naruto said receiving a surprised look from his new teammates. "His name is Sasori."

"Sasori?" Temari asked wondering because she thought she heard that name before.

Kankurou's face paled as he heard that name and Naruto recognized that. "You should know this name Kankurou." And all looked at the pale puppet user.

"Yes. He is the creator of the most and deadliest puppets. He was a former suns nin." He answered.

"_This sounds really bad." _The pinkette thought realizing that their enemies were not only strong as she already knew but also had an advantage causing her to get worried.

"But don't worry. I have a plan how we will beat them and bring Gaara back to safety." Naruto said smiling getting the glances of all present.

**AN: There you go. I hope you liked it especially the teasing parts. *ggg* Next time there will be some action.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and wait for your reviews.**


	4. Rescuing Gaara

**AN: **

**Hello folks. ****Sorry for the delay but I had many things on my mind. And especially a writers overload. I have so many new ideas that I couldn't really concentarte on my other stories. But I managed to finish this chapter and will work on the next and hope that I will be able to update soon. I won't promis anything but I will try.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you enjoy my story so far. **

**For this and all future chapters I want to say that I will not detailed describe the Akatsuki members or other well-known characters because I think that you all know how the look like and I don't want to use nearly a quarter of a chapter to describe something what is useless to describe. I want the story to go on and not bore you with useless stuff like descriptions.**

**However in exchange I will write more story relevant things.**

**I also want to apologize for the fight scene. I think it's a little crappy compared to other fight scenes I have read. But make your own decision.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****3: Rescuing Gaara**

_*** __Last time ***_

Two Akatsuki members captured Gaara. Temari and Kankurou were about to follow them as they found Naruto and Sakura which agreed to help. The 4 ninja's are now persuing the 2 Akatsuki members in order to rescue Gaara.

_*** __conclusion ***_

A giant white bird landed at the river shore with 3 people on his back. One of them laid on his back unconscious while the other two were standing. The smaller one with a mask which covered the lower half of his face jumped down and landed next to the bird while the other one with blonde hair and a ponytail stayed on the birds back.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you Sasori." The blonde said "We're here much faster, aren't we?"

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori said with a calm emotionless voice. "Go on and open the cave."

Deidara frowned at Sasori "Yeah yeah. You know you are such a pain in the ass."

"Whatever." Sasori mumbled.

He was about to say something but he suddenly felt something approaching fast at him. He turned his head in the direction of the source but before he recognized what it was it was too late.

The last thing he saw was gloved fist which smashed Sasori's body into millions of wooden pieces forcing him to escape his protective puppet shell which was no use for him anymore. Deidara didn't notice anything until he saw Sasori's puppet smashed into pieces.

Sasori landed on the back of Deidara's bird and turned around looking at the place he was standing a few seconds ago. Deidara did the same and was stunned because he never thought that someone other than his comrades from Akatsuki will be able to destroy his hiding puppet.

After the dust vanished the two Akatsuki members could see who attacked them. There were 4 ninja's standing in a row. One of them was on one of her knees right at the point where Sasori was standing before. It was a female with pink hair and emerald green eyes with a determined look and a smirk on her face.

Next to her was standing a tall blonde ninja with three whisker marks on each cheek. The two Akatsuki members knew exactly who this was: The container of the nine tailed fox. Next to him were standing the two siblings of the sand. All four glared daggers at the two Akatsuki.

Deidara began to smirk "Well, well. Look who's coming for a visit. Isn't this a nice family and friends reunion, Sasori?"

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori said cold causing to Deidara to gasp and glancing at him.

He never heard his partner speak emotional but this time it not only sounded cold but also a little scared. And he also saw Sasori's eyes which showed anger and a little bit of fear.

"_To cause Sasori to show emotions these ninja's must be really powerful and possible a threat."_ Deidara thought before he returned his attention back to the 4 newcomers.

"They are stronger than they look. Watch out." Sasori said

Deidara glanced at them and felt a little uneasy. It was not the killing intent of the 4 ninja's which caused this but it was Sasori's words and sudden emotions. But he put himself together to not show them any fear.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Deidara asked

"We can't take out all of them at once. This would endanger our mission. You have to bring the Ichibi to our hideout at any cost. They will certainly split into two groups and one of them will follow you. It should be easier as face them all at once." Sasori answered.

They talked very quiet but with Naruto's enhanced hearing he didn't miss a single word.

"Just as planned." He whispered to his comrades.

Sakura which already rose up to her feet asked her boyfriend without looking away from them "They will split up?"

He just nodded and they all prepared themselves to do as they planned.

Sasori jumped down from the bird and a second later the bird took of with Deidara and Gaara on his back. That was the signal for them and Naruto and Temari jumped immediately over Sasori following Deidara.

Sasori didn't even spare them a look and concentrate at the two ninja's in front of him. Sakura glared at him as she moved into a fighting stance while Kankurou slowly pulled out three scrolls.

Sasori knew the puppeteer was about to and pulled out a scroll of his own sleeve. Nearly simultaneously the unsealed what was inside their scrolls and after the smoke disappeared 4 puppets were between them. On Sasori's side was only one but on Kankurou's side there were 3 puppets Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo.

Sasori smirked at the sight of the 3 puppets. "Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo. It's been years since I saw them. But you should know that they are useless against me."

Kankurou wasn't impressed by his speech because he knew who Sasori was. "Are you trying to frighten me? Then you should know that I know who you are, Sasori." Sasori's smirk vanished. "I know that you created those puppets and that they are the standard puppets for a puppet ninja." He began to smirk "But I like them and I also have improved them. So don't think this will be easy for you."

"Pah. I already thought that they are improved but still. They are no match against my puppet. Do you know who this puppet is or better said 'was'?" Sasori said calm with a slight smirk.

Kankurou looked closely at the puppet but didn't recognize it. But still … Something about the face of the puppet looked quite familiar but he could place it.

"No. But I don't care either. I will destroy it anyway." Kankurou answered calmly.

Sasori let out a simple laugh "I don't think so. This puppet is as strong as the person it was right before I turned him to the puppet. The third Kazekage."

Kankurou and Sakura were shocked by this statement, Kankurou a little more as he suddenly recognized the face of the puppet. It truly looked like the third Kazekage. Of course he only knew him from pictures but it definitely matched the view right before him. And the fact that he knows that it is possible to create puppets out of corpses gave him the creeps.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. _"Did he really create a puppet out of the third Kazekage?"_ she thought and it also gave her the creeps. "He's lying. Right Kankurou?"

"I'm not so sure." He answered and Sakura looked at him shocked. "It is possible for a master puppeteer to create puppets out of corpses." He grinds his teeth and glared angry at Sasori "And the fact that this bastard work for Akatsuki makes him capable of such a disgusting action."

Sasori was amused by Sakura's shocked expression and Kankurou's anger. It was exactly what he wanted. He knew that both of them were strong and maybe able to defeat him. So he planned to distract them first with his words to catch them by surprise.

Without any warning he let the THIRD attack Sakura who was still looking shocked at Kankurou. The left arm of the THIRD reached out for her and his hand flipped back and revealed a sharp circular saw which immediately began to spin.

But just before the saw reached the pink Kunoichi the THIRD was stopped by Sanshouo (the defensive crocodile puppet). Sasori was surprised by Kankurou's fast reaction and glanced at him.

Kankurou smirked "Oh no … Not so easy."

_*** A few Kilometers away ***_

Deidara landed on the ground surrounded by pieces of his clay bird. He glared at his two opponents especially at the girl who destroyed his precious form of art. Naruto had caught the unconscious Gaara. He already had created a Shadow Clone and handed the Kazekage over to him. The Clone immediately ran into the forest to gather him away from the battlefield.

Deidara wasn't happy with that. "You bitch. Look what you have done."

"Hn … I destroyed this ugly piece of shit and saved my brother. But I'm not finished with you. You will pay for hurting my baby brother." She said angry.

Her outburst amused Deidara "Hehe … You are a very protective one aren't you?" He checked her out and began to smirk evilly. "And you also have a nice body."

Temari got even angrier by his commend. "How dare he" she growled but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back seeing that it was Naruto.

"Don't let him make you angry. He want you the attack him reckless so he can make his move." He said never looking away from his enemy.

Temari looked at him and calmed down. He was right and she knew that but she was still angry that this bastard had hurt her baby brother.

_***Flashback start:_

***Suna***

Deidara and Gaara were both hovering in the air. Deidara was standing on one of his clay birds and Gaara was covered into his protective sand sphere. Temari watched her brother fighting the Akatsuki in awe.

She never was prouder of her brother than in this moment. She saw how he attacked the clay user and defended their village. Between all the explosions she heard her brother say "I am the Kazekage and will protect this village with my life." Those words meant so much to her.

Since the day her brother lost against Naruto he changed from a killing machine into a great person, a person who not only was strong but also used his strength to protect his family and his village and finally got the title of Kazekage. His attitude also changed. He was no longer cold or showed only emotions when he was angry. No. He was friendly caring and sometimes smiled.

Well not like the most other 'normal' persons. He was still Gaara, one of the calmest and most feared Shinobi in the world. But there were times when he put down his mask for her and showed her how he felt. And that make her really happy and proud.

But then suddenly the sand sphere exploded and Gaara bleed heavily. With his last amount of chakra he called back the huge amount of sand he used to attack Deidara which threatened to bury Suna underneath it. He saved the village before he lost his consciousness and fell down to the ground.

_***Flashback end***_

This terrible moment repeated itself before her inner eye and she felt horrible almost loosing her baby brother. But it also made her angry and there was one thing on her mind which would relieve her anger: Deidara's dead body.

She glared at the blonde Akatsuki member and got angrier every second she saw the smirking bastard. But she reminded herself to control her anger. Naruto was right about Deidara. He wanted her to attack him recklessly but she didn't want to do him this favor. She remembered what Naruto told her about Deidara.

"He's an Earth user. He has several mouths on his body and with them he uses clay and chew them to mold charka into the clay in order to create bombs." She already saw how he created his giant bird and had a good idea of how he would attack them.

And right after that thought Deidara put his only hand into his stash and our two blonde heroes knew what he was doing. After a few moments he pulled out his hand and the disgusting mouth in his palm spit out several tiny clay birds which immediately started to head towards Naruto and Temari.

Temari used her giant fan and created a slicing wind towards the birds. The wind was so strong that the birds were stopped and sliced which immediately triggered their explosion.

Deidara frowned at the sight of his "Art" being destructed by the female sand ninja. He watched the smoke lifted and looked through it at his two opponents. He was about to say something but he suddenly felt charka signatures behind him and he turned his head. His eyes widened as he spotted a dozen Naruto clones attacking him. He managed to dodge several fists until one of them punched his face sending his body flying. The rest of the clones punched him in mid air several times until Deidara landed on the ground.

He cursed under his breath for letting his guard down and immediately pulled another piece of clay out of his stash. Just then he realized that it was his last and he knew he was doomed if he didn't came up with something soon. He watched as Naruto created more clones which headed towards him.

"This is bad. I have to get out of here ... QUICK!" he thought and jumped into the air while creating several clay birds sending all but one of them towards Naruto and Temari. The kunoichi used her fan again to create a wind causing the birds to explode on half their way. Meanwhile Deidara extended the last clay bird to a vessel and flew away from the battlefield.

Naruto grinned his teeth as he watched the clay user fly away like a coward and so did Temari. But he snapped out of it as he realized that Sakura was still in danger.

"Let's go back to the others Temari. They may need our help." He said and Temari nodded.

"But first let's get Gaara." She said and got a nod from Naruto

_*** __With Sakura and Kankurou ***_

The battle between two puppet masters and the slug tamer went on a whole other level. Sakura as a close range fighter had a hard time to dodge Sasori's "Third Kazekage" puppet while desperately trying to come close enough to deliver a bone crushing fist. But with no avail.

Kankurou on the other hand had an even harder time to protect Sakura from said puppet with his own what already cost him his Sanshouo (defense puppet) and his Kuroari (the one that looks like a barrel) was already crippled.

Kankurou knew that he was not able to attack Sasori effectively so he stayed on Naruto's plan and defended Sakura as good as possible so she might be able to deliver the death blow. But Sasori was even more skilled than he imagined and he got a little desperate.

Sakura was only dodging and hiding behind Kankurou's puppets against the assault from Sasori's puppet. She also got a little desperate. "If I just got near enough to punch him." She thought but she had no idea how.

Sasori on the other hand was far from pleased in this battle. Sure he had the advantage but he still couldn't manage a single hit or even a scratch. To say he was angry about this would be an understatement. He was pissed.

After several tries to hurt or better said poisoning Sakura Sasori jumped backwards to get some distance between him and his enemies. Sakura and Kankurou watched him closely and stood on guard as he pulled out two scrolls from under his cloak.

"Playtime's over. I'm tired of this." Sasori said and opened both his scrolls.

In a large puff of smoke one hundred more puppets appeared surrounding him causing Sakura's and Kankurou's eyes widen.

"This is the end for you." Sasori said smirking sending the first 10 puppets right towards his enemies.

Kankurou quickly brought his two remaining puppets in front of him and Sakura as a defense shield. The 10 enemy puppets sliced and shattered Kankurou's causing Sakura and him to jump backwards.

Now with no defense against him Sasori smirked evilly causing Kankurou to growl in anger. But a moment later Kankurou herd a thud right next to him. He slowly turned his head to the source of the sound and his eyes widened in fear.

He saw Sakura on her knees holding her side with both her hands. But what caused his attention more was the blood that ran down her hands and Kankurou knew what that meant.

Sakura wasn't only wounded but also poisoned. He was certain because every puppet user poison his weapons. And the fact that Sakura began to tremble and her body went limp falling down face first confirmed his thought.

He jumped towards her but he knew he wasn't able to do anything. He checked on her limp body but as he saw her pale and pained expression he froze instantly. But then he heard a laugher and looked towards Sasori.

"HAHAHA … she fought well but no one can keep up with my army of puppets."

Kankurou growled and got angry. He was about to stand up as he felt a hand on his. He looked down at Sakura who looked at him with a pained expression but smirked.

"Kankurou … don't ... worry about … me …. Get him." She whispered.

Kankurou stared at her for a few moments and then nodded. He stood up and pulled out two scrolls causing Sasori to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that? You still want to fight?" he asked in disbelieve.

Kankurou just smirked and laid one of the scrolls down on the ground and unrolled it. A large puff of smoke appeared covering him and Sakura from Sasori's sight who still glanced at their direction with a raised eyebrow. A few seconds later he heard another puff and the smoke got a little thicker before the large smokescreen began to disappear.

After the smoke cleared Sasori's face changed from nearly puzzled to questioningly angry.

"What the heck is that?" Sasori asked.

What he meant was the new puppet Kankurou summoned. It was over 7 feet tall with 2 thick arms a massive torso and 2 strong legs and looked like a berserk machine. The torso was a combination of wood and metal and the arms and legs were also reinforced with metal. The head was thin and long more like a horse head but relatively small. Sasori immediately noticed something only a puppet master could notice. It was incomplete.

Kankurou could nearly read Sasori's thought by his facial expression and began to smirked.

"I know what you're thinking and I have to admit you are correct. The puppet IS incomplete."

Sasori glanced at him questioningly. "I don't recognize this one."

Kankurou's smirk grew larger and he looked proud. "That is no surprise because it is my own invention."

Sasori raised an eyebrow as Kankurou continued. "Let me introduce to my ultimate puppet: GILGAMESH." Kankurou said proud and the puppet began to bow slightly while putting one hand in front of it. (Like someone bows to a lord but in a mockingly way)

Sasori frowned. "Are you making fun of me? Do you really want to fight with an incomplete puppet?"

Kankurou smirked confident "YES! Even though Gilgamesh is incomplete he will be more then enough to destroy your army of weaklings."

Sasori's expression turned more to amusement until he suddenly spotted something he overlooked. In front of Gilgamesh were 6 swords stuck shaft down in the ground.

Sasori looked between the puppet and the swords back and forth but wondered why there were 6 swords for a puppet with two arms.

Kankurou smirked again at the sight of Sasori's puzzled face. Without a word he moved his fingers and the puppet suddenly stretched her arms. Then with many loud cracking noises the thick arms of the puppet split up. Each arm multiplied to 3 giving him a total of six arms.

After the now six arms were completely separated Gilgamesh took one of the swords in each hand and began them to whirl like a well trained sword master. The blades whirled around the puppets body just inches away from each other but they didn't make contact.

Sasori frowned again. _"This guy is more skilled than I thought."_

After the little show off by whirling the swords Gilgamesh stopped the wirling and got into a fighting stance.

(AN: Sorry but I don't want to describe the stance because one: it is really hard to describe and second: Use your imagination.)

Gilgamesh attacked the 10 puppets which attacked before and sliced and diced them like they were nothing. Sasori frowned. Nobody ever managed to destroy more than one of his puppets especially not with another puppet.

Without hesitation Sasori sent his whole army at Gilgamesh who began to whirl his swords in a perfect defense. Puppet after puppet crashed against his sword defense and one by one shattered to pieces.

After nearly half of Sasori's puppets were destroyed he called them back and Gilgamesh ended his defensive motion. The resume of Sasori's attack was, over forty of his puppets were destroyed while Gilgamesh had just a few scratches at his arms and his swords were slightly damaged but still functional.

Kankurou smirked and now it was his time to attack. He sent Gilgamesh straight towards Sasori who called his puppet army in between him and Gilgamesh to defend himself. Gilgamesh slice through them and one by one Sasori's puppets fell like flys. (AN: I don't know if this is an English idiom. It is although in German)

But then suddenly Sasori saw a slight opening and called his third Kazekage puppet at Gilgamesh successfully damaging 2 arms causing Kankurou to immediately calling is puppet back

Sasori smirked while Kankurou frowned looking at the damage dealt to his puppet. One arm was now useless while the second damaged arm couldn't take another hit.

"Well it looks like your Gilgamesh isn't so tough after all." Sasori said mockingly.

Kankurou glared at him for a few moments before a smirk appeared on his face which on the other hand caused Sasori to frown.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Sasori asked a little angry.

"That's because you are underestimating Gilgamesh." Was Kankurou's answer.

It was true that two of Gilgamesh's arms were useless by now but Kankurou was no fool. As he created the puppet he knew that something like this may happen in a fight.

With a single motion of his fingers the two damaged arms of Gilgamesh dropped there swords and merged together with the nearest "good" arm reinforcing it. Now Gilgamesh had only 4 arms available which may look like a disadvantage. But it is right the opposite.

Originally Gilgamesh had only 4 arms because it is really difficult to control 6 arms in different motions. But while Kankurou trained he perfected the 4 arm technique and upgraded Gilgamesh to 6 arms. The truth was that Kankurou was better at using 4 arms than 6.

But Sasori couldn't know that and was therefore confident and he let his puppets attack Gilgamesh again.

"Too bad!" Kankurou said and let Gilgamesh begin to whirl his 4 remaining swords to defend or better said to slice its attackers.

But Sasori's assault suddenly was interrupted by a loud impact and a huge dust cloud appeared where most of his puppets were at that time and he felt that he lost some of them. He called his puppets back out from the dust cloud and positioned them in a defensive formation.

Sasori frowned as he realized that his third Kazekage puppet was also destroyed but he didn't know how or by what.

Kankurou was surprised as well because he didn't cause the impact or the smokescreen. He called Gilgamesh back and watched carefully while the dust slowly settled.

After the dust cloud had vanish completely both puppet masters eyes widened in surprise at what the dust cloud revealed. There was the pink haired Kunoichi which was out cold for the last minutes standing between the two puppet masters facing the missing-nin.

Sasori was much more surprised as he looked closer at her and recognized a slight change in her face. Her eyes weren't the emerald green anymore but crimson red and her pupils' were now oval. It also looked like she wore makeup now around her eyes in a beautiful sky blue color. The slug Sage-mode. (AN: Like Naruto's Sage-mode just blue around the eyes with red eyes and oval pupils)

"How is this possible? She should be dead because of the poison." Sasori thought.

That would be true if it weren't for Sakura's abilities. One of the first things Tsunade taught her in medical jutsu was to use the medical charka and isolate poison which already entered the body. And that she did when she was struck by the poisoned sword. She immediately used her Chakra and isolated the poison.

But she can't do more than isolate it. To neutralize it she needs to analyze it and create an antidote. But then again there is another option. Her Sage-mode.

The slug Sage-mode is basically the same as Naruto's toad Sage-mode. You collect the natural energy from around you and balance it out with your physical and spiritual energy. After that the body gets more resistant to physical attacks and the speed and power increases.

The difference is the techniques someone can use. Since the slugs are healer Sakura is now able to heal her body continually by using the natural energy as a catalyst to animate the cells to regenerate and heal. And another nice side effect of the natural energy is that it disintegrates the poison into harmless substances.

Now fully recovered and x-times stronger Sakura faced Sasori with a determined look on her face. She glared daggers at him for what he had done to her and was about to do to Gaara. And on top of that that he is one of the people who are hunting her lover just for the Bijou inside him. To say she was pissed was the understatement of the millennia. She was furious.

That was another side effect of her Sage-mode. It increases her anger tenfold. (Maybe that's why Tsunade is so angry all the time *lol*)

Before Sasori had the chance to react Sakura vanished and instantly appeared behind him and punched him so hard that he was sent flying into the Mountain wall. As he impacted his puppet body shattered into a thousand pieces.

Although Sakura was still furious she was no berserk. She immediately recognized that Sasori's body was not human and looked around because she thought of a replacement technique. But Kankurou who recovered from his shock began to explain.

"He is not human anymore." causing Sakura to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "While you were down I realized that his body was also a puppet. He somehow extracted his heart and fused it into this puppet. That's why he looked so young although he is over 50 years old."

That explained a little bit but brought up quite more questions. But Sakura threw the thoughts away as she suddenly felt some movements behind her. She quickly stepped aside and avoided the blade of one of Sasori's puppets.

With her enhanced senses she immediately noticed a small cylinder with a kanji in it in the chest of the puppet. It was clear for her that it has to be Sasori's heart.

She was about to counterattack but she had to avoid more puppets coming from all directions at her. It appeared that Sasori was somehow able to control all the puppets without using his hands like Kankurou.

Last one immediately sent Gilgamesh to help the pinkette but it was very hard for him. He was running low on charka since he already had a hard battle against Sasori while defending Sakura's body.

He managed to destroy some of the puppets but they were still too many of them. Even though her speed was increased the only thing Sakura could do only dodge, and the fact that her Sage-mode wouldn't last much longer was no good sign.

Sasori, in his new body, managed to distract Sakura and positioned himself right behind her in order to stab her with his sword. Sakura dodged another attack of one of his puppets with a spin just to face Sasori who was about to stab her. In a reflex she closed her eyes waiting for the sword to enter her body. But it never did.

She opened her eyes again and what she saw let her body froze. Sasori's sword did enter a body but it wasn't hers. It was Naruto who jumped in the way receiving the blade which was meant for her.

The blonde knucklehead was already in Sage mode and glared at Sasori. He didn't even feel the pain as the sword entered his chest even though a lot of blood came out of the wound. Without hesitation Naruto grabbed the cylinder with Sasori's heart and crushed him as if it was nothing.

After a few seconds of silence all of Sasori's puppets went limp and finally fell down to the ground. The puppet which stabbed Naruto fell also down and with that the sword left Naruto's chest and the wound immediately started to heal.

Naruto took a deep breath of relief before he turned around and smiled at his pink haired lover. But what came next shocked not only him but the other present watching them.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and gave him a charka enhanced punch sending him flying right where she sent Sasori's puppet earlier.

He impacted roughly and created a huge crater in the mountain wall. But his body hadn't even the chance to fell on the ground because Sakura was already there caching him before he could touch the ground. She packed him at his collar and screamed at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LETTING HIM STAB YOU LIKE THAT."

He was glad that he was still in Sage-mode because that punch would have killed him or at least had given the Kyuubi a busy day healing him. But even though, he still needed a few moments to recover.

As his vision cleared he could see an angry Sakura still in Sage-mode glaring daggers at him. He knew how her Sage-mode pushed her anger up and was hoping that it would end soon.

Kankurou and Temari watched the scene in shock. Neither one of them dared to interfere with the two Konoha nins.

Sakura was very pissed. _"How dare he let him stab himself. That idiot could have been killed."_ These words were repeating itself in her mind over and over again pouring oil in the fire that was her rage. She was so angry that she was about to punch him into the next millenia.

Naruto was so frightened that he nearly shit his pants. He knew what she was able to do to him in her present state and he also knew that this would be very very painful.

He glanced at her in fear until he noticed the change in her facial expression. The Sage Makeup vanished and her eyes went back to emerald green. A few moments later her angry expression changed into one of shock.

"Oh my god ...." she said in a trembling voice "Na .. Na .. Naruto ... I . I . I'm so sorry. I. I. I didn't mean ..." she was crying by now and throw herself at him hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Naruto was very relieved that she changed back in time before he would have join Gaara in the world of unconciousness. He returned the hug and rubbed her back to calm his cerry blossom down.

"I didn't mean to hit you." She said between sobs.

She felt so guilty for hitting him because she had promised him that she would never hit him again. And now she broke that promise because auf her uncontrollable rage in Sage mode. She felt so bad about that and was afraid that he would be upset with her.

But Naruto wasn't. He knew her temper and how the Sage mode increased it. And he also knew that it was his own fault. It wasn't necessary to let himself being stabbed by the sword. He could have destroyed the puppet without getting hurt, but his instinced to shield his love from any harm kicked in.

"It's alright. It was my fault." He sai.

In an instant Sakura's head shot back and she glared at him.

"Of course it's your fault." She shoutet at him. "Why are you always so careless. He could have killed you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I deserved your punch." He sad in a sad voice.

"No ... but promise me to never let yourself getting hurt." She said hugging him again. "It pains me when you get hurt." She wispered into his shoulder loud enough for him to hear.

"I promise." He whispered caressing her back again.

After a few minutes Sakura calmed down enough and began to check on Gaara.

"How is he?" Temari asked concerned.

"Not so good." The pinkette answered with a frown. "He's poisoned."

"Can you heal him?" Kankurou asked.

"Maybe. But we need to bring him to Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said looking at Naruto who gave her a nod.

"But Konoha is more than 3 days away." Kankurou blurted out.

He was very concerned about his brother.

"Don't worry. We know away to travel there fast." Naruto said.

The blonde Sage kneed down and touched Gaara while he told the others to touch him. Then he channeld his natural energy and teleported them to Mt. Myobokuzan.

_**Mt. Myobokusan**_

Ma and Pa were arguing over something as Naruto and his friends arrived. Jurou the slug elder was also present waiting for Sakura. The arriver immediately drew the attention of the elders.

"What happened?" Ma asked concerned and jumped to the group checking the uncounciousness Kazekage.

"Akatsuki tryed to kidnap Gaara and they poisoned him. We have to bring him to Tsunade." Naruto explained while he liftet Gaara up and carried him to the stone plate followed by the others.

"They're on the move already? This is not good." Jurou said getting an agreeing nod from Pa.

"Yes. It looks like the time has come." Naruto said as he reache the stone plate and turned to the elders.

"We need to finish your training quick." Pa said.

"I know. But first we need to save Gaara." Naruto answered getting an understanding nod from all tree elders.

"We will prepare the next step of your training until you arrive." Ma said.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked and looked at his friends and they confirmed.

In an instant they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I knew this was going to happen." Jurou said.

Ma glared at him and said. "This is no time for complaining. Let's get started with the preperations. We have to .. *puff*" she couldn't finish her sentenence becaus she and Pa wer summoned by Jiraiya.

Jurou frowned. "Juuuust great."

_** Konoha, Hokage tower **_

Tsunade sat in her office growling over her neverending paperwork.

"I need a drink." She mumbled to herself and reached into her little drawer just to find nothing.

"Shizune." She growled.

Then she suddenly heard a familiar voice kalling her.

"BAA-CHAN."

"Naruto?" she asked as same ninja suddenly stormed into her office with Gaara in his hands.

She jumped up running around her desk looking at the unconcious Kazekage. "Naruto? What happened?" she asked

"Akatsuki ... he's ... poisoned." He said between breaths.

"To the hospital." she barked and led the way to said place followed by Naruto Sakura and the other 2 sand siblings.

Tsunade took care of Gaara herself with the help of Sakura and Ino. They managed to neutralize the poison and heal his wounds which took them a few hours. But in the end Gaara was out of danger and recovering from his injuries.

With a heavy sight Tsunade exited the ER followed by an exhaust Sakura and Ino. Naruto, who was waiting in front of the room with the 2 siblings the whole time, was releieved as he heard the good news and so where Temari and Kankurou.

After that Tsunade called Naruto into her office for a debriefing while Sakura joined Ino to dinner while Temari and Kankurou stayed by their resting brother.

_*with Tsunade and Naruto*_

The Hokage entered her office followed by the blond Knucklehead. She closed the door and sighted heavy.

"What a day." She said.

"You can say that." Naruto sighted turning around to face Tsunad who also turned to face him.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Tsunade didn't change at al in this 5 years, mainly because of her permanent genjutsu, Naruto noticed and smiled.

Naruto on the other hand changed a lot, the Hokage noticed. He wasn't the little boy she remembered anymore. He was now a man. And a good looking one too, she thought als smiling.

The tow stared at each other for a few more moments while their grins got even bigger. Naruto was the first to speak.

"I always thought that my return would be a little different."

Tsunades grin grew bigger. "I always knew that you would make an noise return."

This caused Naruto's grin to grow even more. "You know me. I always like a big entrance."

They began to chuckle. Then the Hokage moved closer to him and opened her arms sligtly.

"Do I get at least a hug?" she asked.

"Don't have to ask." He said giving her a hug.

Tsunade hugged him tightly and said. "I missed you, Naruto."

He smiled. "I missed you too, granny:"

She release the hug frowning at him. "Will you ever grow up and stop calling me that?"

He frowned back at her "Will you ever grow up and stop pretending to be a young chick?"

After a few moments the both said in unison. "I guess not." They laughed.

Then Tsunade sat down into her chair. "So. How are you doing?"

"Fine." He answered sitting down on the opposite chair. "My Sage training goes well and so goes Sakura-chans."

"And how is it going between you two?" she asked with a slight smirk.

He blushed slightly and smiled. "We're doing fine."

"Just fine?" she raised an eybrow.

His face turned crimson. "I think this is non of your concerne."

"On the contrary. Sakura is my apprentice and your are my little brother. And as a big sister I need to know such things."

He frowned. "We are together if you must now."

She smiled. "I do. So congratulations."

"Thanks. But don't expect me to tell you more."

"This was all I want to know. So ..." she turned into serious mode. "Tell me what happened to Gaara."

Naruto sighted and started to explain the recent events.

_*with the girls*_

Sakura and Ino sat in the Hospital cafeteria. They already finished their meal and talked about what happened in the last months since Sakura left.

"Thats unfair." Ino frowned krossing her arms under her chest. "Why are you allowed to be a sage and not me, forehead?"

"Because I'm better than you, piggy." Sakura answered with a smirk.

Ino growled. "I take you on anytime."

"You are welcome to try." The pinkette answered taking a sip of her drink.

"So, tell me Sakura." The pinkette glanced at her blonde friend. "How big is he?"

Sakura blinked not knowing what Ino meant. "What do you mean?"

Ino grinned naughty. "You can't fool me, forehead. I know you had a good look at him, so how big?"

Sakura still didn't get it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ino sighted. "Are you really so dumb forehead?" causing Sakura to growl. "I'm talking about Naruto."

"Naruto?" she blinked puzzled

"Yeah!" the Yamanaka grinned again. "So tell me: Is he a hunk?"

Now that Ino made clear what she meant Sakura's head turned crimson. "That's non of your business, piggy."

"Ha, so you did get a look at him." Ino squealed happily

Sakura's face turned even redder as she imagined Naruto in his birthday suit and she looked away.

Ino cheered "Way to go. So tell me. Is he huge?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Sakura snapped causing Ino to step back a little.

"Woah woah, calm down forehead. I didn't know that I hit a nerve." Ino said in defense and Sakura calmed down again.

Ino sighted "Geeze. What's your problem? You're acting like he is your boyfriend."

Sakura began to smile and blushed slightly again. As Ino saw this her eyes widened into big saucers. "WHAT? He is .. you are .. REALLY?" Ino stammered in disbelieve.

Sakura noded while her blush and smile increased thinking about her and Naruto together.

Ino was dumbfolded. "I .. I can't believe it."

Sakura frowned. "Why? Because you think he is not good enough?" she said angry.

"No. I never thought you would actually realize what was right in front of you." Was the blondes answer.

Now it was Sakura's turn to look dumbfolded.

"He was hell over heels for you since I can remember. Everyone saw that except for you."

Sakura glanced on the table with a sad expression. "I know. I was so blind." She said while Ino observed her. "I started to realize it after he left 5 years ago. I missed him the whole time and always thought about him and Sasuke. But more about him." She sighted. "Then Sasuke came back and I thought I would be happy, but I still missed Naruto. And after Sasuke asked me to be one of his wifes I finally realized how I felt about Naruto."

Ino nodded. "So he asked you too, huh?"

Sakura's head shot up. "What? He asked you too?" the blonde nodded. "Did you .. I mean ... well .."

Ino shook her head. "Of course not. And as far as I know no other kunoichi either."

"Hmm.. I can't say I feel sad for him." The pinkette said.

"Me neither. Clan or not, we are human beings and no breeding machines for the Uchiha. I cannot imagine who would actually be happy to be used like this."

"Me neither. By the way, how is he doing." The pinkette asked.

Even though he tried to make her his concubine she still felt for her teammate.

"Well he is still not allowed to leave the village. I don't see him most of the time but I heard he is mainly in his compund under ANBU watch."

Sakura tried to imagine how he must feel being constantly under watch and asked herself what he is doing the whole time. By the looks of things he doesn't have much social contacts. Not that he was ever the social type but it still must be hard to have no one to talk.

Ino observed her thinking friend and even without her mindreading ability she knew what Sakura was thinking. And she was a little worried. She knew that the Uchiha wasn't a pleasure conversations subject, neither for herself or Sakura. So she decided to change the subject.

"So how are you and the knucklehead doing?" Ino asked smiling causing the pinkette back to reality.

"We're doing fine." Sakura said with a smile.

"Just fine?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"Well ..." she started but then she looked around and said. "Can we talk more privately?"

Ino took a look around spotting only a few of the nurses taking their dinner and talking. Looking back at her friend she saw that Sakura was a little uncomfortable. She instantly knew, that this was serious. Going into best friend mode she stood up and motioned Sakura to follow her.

_**__Meanwhile in the Hokage office**_

"So it has begun." Tsunade said with a frown.

"It appears so."

The Hokage turned with her wheelchar glancing out of the window into the sky where the sun already had started to set. She thought about the recent events Naruto told her and what she already knew from Jiraiya and his spynetwork.

She was concerned about Naruto and Konoha. And the fact that she didn't have any idea what to do or what will come in the nearest future made her even more worried.

"When will you two leave?" she asked.

"I think we will stay for the night at least. Sakura needs to rest. After all she had the harder fight, you know." Naruto answered.

Tsunade turned around "Do you know where you will stay for the night?"

He looked at her puzzled. "In my appartment. Where else?"

Tsaunda sighted. "You don't have an apartement anymore."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed in disbelieve.

"A few months after you left a few drunken civilians burned the whole apartement complex." Naruto frowned. "The idiots were so drunk that they nearly burned themselves."

He clenched his fist in anger. All his belongings, the few things he had which he left behind were burned. It wasn't for the furniture or the few clothes he left, which would fit him anymore anyway. It was for his his photoalbum. In there was every photo he got, every happy memory of his childhood. Except for his photo of team 7 witch he always carried with him.

"Damn them." He growled.

"But don't worry. I saved your belongings." Tsunade said with a smile.

"HUH?" he asked intelligently.

"I knew that something like that would happen so I took all of your personal stuff and brought it into my house." She said

Naruto smiled again. "You're the best Baa-chan." *BANG*

He never saw that scroll coming.

"Don't call me that." She growled

Rubbing his nose he put the scroll back on the table as suddenly a key fell on the table right in front of him. He looked at the Hokage who smirked at him.

"This is the key to the small house next to mine. You and Sakura can spend the night there."

Naruto took the key. "Thanks." But then he frowned. "But I think Sakura will sleep in her parents house.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she had a fight with her mother before she left?"

"She didn't mentioned that?"

Tsunade sighted. "Then I guess she also didn't mention Sasukes proposial."

"WHAAAAT?"

She sighted again and then told him what happened. The whole time Naruto listened to Tsunade without even blinking. After she finished the story he looked at the key and began to smile.

"She really said that to you?"

"Yes. Why? Didn't she tell you that she loves you."

He nodded. "Yes. But it just makes me happy to hear it."

The Hokage smiled. She knew all along that he was in love with her. Even though she first thought that it was just a teenie crush. But after a while she noticed that it was much more then just a crush. It was real love. And it made her happy to see that her little brother finally got what he deserved.

"Well then. I think it's time to look for your girfriend and tell her where you two will stay for tonight."

"YEAH!" he shouted entusiastically and was about to head for the door as suddenly a deep growl echoed through the room. Tsunade glanced at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't had dinner just yet."

Tsunade chuckled. "Well in that case, let's get some Ramen. My treat."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? THANKS BAA-CHAN" he yell and jumped into her arms. But before he reached her his face connected with her foot.

With a pulsing vein on her forehead Tsunade opened the door and talked over her shoulder to the blonde junchuuriki on the floor.

"That was for calling me granny." She said walking out of the door.

Naruto slowly moved up from the floor holding his face which had a red mark with the size if the Hokages Shoe mumbling something with Baa-chan and brutal femal into his hands.

Then he heard her call from the hall. "AND IF YOU'RE CURSING ME IT WILL BE YOUR TREAT."

With that threat in mind he ran after the Hokage mentally pulling himself together to not call her granny again.

**Akatsuki hideout**

In a dark cave with the Bijuu statue a few members Akatsuki where all gathered for a meeting. Deidara was also there trying to getting used to his new artificial arm. He was pissed not only for the loss of his arm but also because of failing his mission to capture Gaara. While he sat on the ground looking at his new arm he heard a chuckle. Glaring at the source of the taunting chuckle he saw it came from Kisame.

"What's so funny Fishface?" he snapped at the tall blue man.

"Hehe. Lost something important?" Kisame taunted

Deidara growled. "Better my arm then my life, duh." Then he added with a smirk. "Tell me. How does it feel to be killed by an Uchiha, huh?"

Kisame still grinning. "You can say what you want, but you know, that my death was planned not like you failing to capture the Ichibi."

"Go back to hell." Deidara growled and Kisame laughed.

But he stopped laughing immediately as a masked figure stepped in the middle of the gathere Akatsuki getting immediately their attention.

"It is unfortunate, that you failed to capture the Ichibi." The masked man started to say. "But it is just a minor setback."

"So, what will be our next step?" Hidan asked.

"I will tell you when every member is gathered." The masked man said.

But just as he finished his sentence, footsteps where heard and Pein entered the gathering with a corps on his shoulder.

"It looks like someone had a little fun." Kisame said grinning.

Pein didn't respond and just threw the corps onto the ground right in front of the masked mans feet and the corps landed faco down in front of him.

"Well well, look what we got here." The masked man said in amusement. He pushed the corps with his foot to turn him around.

All the Akatsuki members began to grin as they saw the face of the corps.

"The toad sage is no longer a threat to us." Pein said coldly.

"That's very good news." The masked man said.

"Well then. "He started again turning his attention to the other members. "Our next step will be Konoha."

"A direct attack?" Hidan asked.

"Yes. Since the Ichibi and the Kyuubi host are located there we can capture them and destroy Konoha with a single blow."

"But Konoha is well defended. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Deidara asked.

"Don't worry about that." The masked man said looking at Deidara through the hole of his mask.

The blonde earth user stared at the now visible Sharingan eye.

"Our ally in konoha will make it easy for us." The masked man added smirking under his mask. "Kisame, Deidara and Pein. You will attack the village and capture the two jinchuuriki's.

"What about Hidan and me. " Kakuzu asked.

"You have another mission. You will capture the eight tails in Lightning country." The masked man answered getting a nod from both of them. "We will start in tree day's from now. Prepare yourselves until then." The masked man said and then he left.

Deidara watched the others also leaving except for Kisame who grinned madly.

"What are you grinning, idiot?" he asked.

Kisame answered still grinning. "I can't wait to get my sword back."

* * *

**AN:**

**Phew.. I fanally did it. I hope you liked it and look forward to my next chapter called: ****Trouble in Paradise.**

**Please read and review**


End file.
